


Mystic's Fire

by PrincipeHayden



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BVB, Blind Character, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, andy's a twig bottom bitch, ashley and cc plan double dates for jinxx and andy, ashley and cc will have a lot of scenes in this story after a while, for good reasons though, jinxx may or may not try to murder juliet at some point later on this fic, lots of flashbacks, mild violence, pre-wretched and divine and wretched and divine era of black veil, so 2012-2013, warnings could be added in these tags, with flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipeHayden/pseuds/PrincipeHayden
Summary: Kidnapped and tortured for five months, Andy is found and brought back home only to come back to face and come to terms with what he has endured and the new problems that arise from it. With the new challenges he faces while healing, Andy and his boyfriend Jinxx began to grow closer, along with Andy finding his light in Jinxx again that he thought he had lost during the five months. However, there are some things about Jinxx that Andy doesn't know, and while trying to help his boyfriend heal, find out who did this to him, and grow closer, Jinxx doesn't lose the one thing that helps keep him going; his fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been on Archive in a long time, and yes I changed my username to match my Wattpad (PrincipeHayden) where I usually update and uploads new fics on only because it's easier for me, yet I figured to upload some new fics, such as this, and Candley on here as well since I figured that may make up from me never updating my past fics on here. I will of course have two other new fics happening at some point, but those will be uploaded first on my Wattpad before on here. So, with that for now, I hope you enjoy this fic and the five chapters I'm uploading with it (cause I only have five chapters written so far for it that are also up on my Wattpad). Enjoy and thank you for reading if you do!

Jinxx dropped his phone half way through the call. His body was shaking and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought he would never get this call or get another call he would not enjoy hearing or receiving. He stood there for a few minutes, mouth agape with a breathless sound coming from his mouth. He wanted to cry out in happiness so much. 

Picking up his phone from the floor, he took in a few deep breaths while gripping onto Andy’s necklace he’d been wearing for the past five months. “Yes, I know the location of the hospital. Thank you so much.” He said to person before hanging up and putting his phone on the counter only to lean against and let out a sob. He couldn’t believe it. He was safe and he was found. Three months they had no idea where he was or if he was ever going to come back alive and he was back to them. Back to him and he couldn’t believe it. He waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. 

“Ashley, CC, we need to go the hospital!” He yelled throughout the house. The other couple had been staying over with him frequently during this whole ordeal. They wanted to make sure he was doing alright and helping through it all, and he had no idea if he would have survived at all if it wasn’t for them.

“What is it?” CC came running down the stairs of his house, nearly tripping as he did. He saw Jinxx crying and instantly got worried. He looked between him and the phone on the counter and began to think the worse. Which was something none of them wanted to think. He came closer to Jinxx and stared at him wondering what was wrong. “What is it? Jinxx, did you get a call? Did they find him? Is he alive or-”

“They found him.” Jinxx let out through tears and gave a large smile as he looked up at CC. “They’ve found him and he’s alive. He’s alive CC. Andy’s alive.” 

Hearing Jinxx’s words, CC broke out in a large smile and brought Jinxx into a tight hug and began to feel tears come to his eyes as well. He couldn’t believe it. Andy was alive and found. All of them had waited so long for this moment, waited for this call to come or worse. None of them knew what to except in the end, if they would get good or bad news. But right now, this was all that mattered. This was good news and they couldn’t be happier. 

As the two friends hugged it out crying in happiness, Ashley came down and began to grow worried as he saw the two hugging. He didn’t know what happened and he didn’t want to think it was the worse. He came up into the room and towards them making them both look towards him causing him to grow even more worried by the sight of the faces and how shaky Jinxx was. “What happened? Please tell me he was-”

“He’s alive. Ashley, Andy’s alive.”

“He’s alive?” Ashley asked, eyes widen at what he word. It almost felt completely fake to him. None of them think they would ever hear those words, hell, he didn’t even think Jinxx would ever hear those words, yet here the three of them where and couldn’t believe it. Ashley put his hand on his forehead and pulled his hand through his hair and gave a large, unbelievable smile as he could feel tears coming through. He looked at Jinxx with a large smile. “He’s alive? He’s actually alive?”

Jinxx nodded to him with a tearful smile. “He’s alive.”

“Is that why you told yelled to us we have to go the hospital?”

He nodded again and wiped his face. When he heard that Andy was at the hospital, he thought the worse, and he still did, yet when he heard on the call that he was going to be in surgery and was alive. He had thought Andy wouldn’t be when the call from the police came from the hospital then when he had been put on the line with a recipient at the hospital confirming what the police were saying was true. Even though all he knew that Andy was at the hospital, and alive, he didn’t know anything else. It worried him deeply, but all he knew was that his baby was alive and to him that’s all that mattered right now. He could worry about anything else when they got to the hospital. 

He felt CC bring him into another tight hug and began to try to calm him down and wipe his face. He blinked in question.  _ Did I start crying again? When did I do that? _ Then again, he never knew when he started crying. He had cried so much over these past five months and would at random times. Anything that reminded him of Andy made him cry. Thinking of him, hearing his voice in music, watching interviews, videos he took of him, pictures of him, any of his items he had in their home, so much of it that was Andy’s or anything that reminded him of him made him break down. Ashley and CC had taken him out of the house multiple times to help clear his mind and make him feel better in any way, shape, or form, he would see or think of Andy when they were somewhere and break down. 

“Alright, Chuppy, go with Jinxx up to his and Andy’s room and help him get ready and anything he wants to take with him of Andy’s or his. I’ll make sure the pets are feed, and then if you need to get us stuff as well to go. I’m going to clean myself up a bit, call Amy and Chris, Jake, Blasko, and anyone else we need to call.” Ashley told them causing them both to nod, but Jinxx noticed the way Chris’s name was said. They all had problems with him, especially when Andy told his parents that they were together. They knew Andy had problems when coming out as bisexual to his parents, only his mom and rest of the family was supportive, but his dad..his dad wasn’t, then when Andy got together with him, it caused a lot of problems. He caught off completely contact with his dad even though his dad tries to always get in his life. They were glad for Amy though being supportive towards him and their relationship, and she had been the most supportive and helpful for them all during this whole ordeal. 

Feeling a gentle shake from a hand on his shoulder he looked up to CC and noticed a very faint smile on his face. He looked over at Ashley and mouth a ‘thank you’ before him and CC started to head upstairs to get ready to go to the hospital, along with clean up. He was going to see his Andy, his baby, and that’s all he wanted to do. He was alive and he was going to see him. His baby was going to come back home. 

The moment the car was parked in the hospital parking lot, Jinxx unbuckled himself and ran right out of the car and into the building. He didn’t wait or listen to Ashley and CC who were trying to get him stop. Right now, he needed to get in as fast as possible to know where Andy was and if he was alright. He didn’t care. As he got closer to the doors of the ER, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was janked back, causing him to breath even harder and see Ashley behind him with CC catching up to them with their stuff. He looked at Ashley and at the ER doors wondering why they stopped him. His began to tear up and his breathing got heavier as he looked at Ashley. 

“I know you want rush in there as fast as possible, but breath and calm down. Listen to my voice and just breath.” Ashley spoke out calmly as he smoothly rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his arms. He could see Jinxx’s chest going up and down fast, his breathing getting rougher and his eyes tearing up again. “Just listen to the sound of my voice and breath with me, or do you want to count backwards from 10?”

Opening his mouth, he stuttered out, “Count bac-backwards from 10.”

Nodding to him, Ashley started and they did it a few times before Jinxx was calm enough and his breathing was back to normal. He had wiped his face clean from any more tears and fixed his hair. When they were all fine and Jinxx calmed down, they made their into the ER to which Jinxx fastly made his way over to the receptionist faster than Ashley or CC had ever seen him run. He had almost slipped on the floor getting to the desk, but was able to balance himself out by putting his hands down on the desk, and nearly startled the receptionist as he did so. 

“Andy Biersack. Andrew Dennis Biersack, what room is he in?” He stumbled over his words to the receptionist They looked at him worriedly since he was stumbling over his words, a mess from crying again on the way over here, and was trembling. 

“Oh, are you here for him? Are you, Jere-”

“Jinxx.”

“Jinxx Ferguson who I spoke to on the phone?”

He nodded quickly.

“One minute, let me type in his name.” 

What felt like forever, only took a few minutes. “Alright, Andrew Dennis Biersack is in our system, he’s been here before, and he was checked in, well, found about 45 minutes ago. What is your relation to him?” 

“Boyfriend of two years.” Jinxx said, his body shaking. He wanted to say fiancé, yet he hadn’t had time to propose with Andy being taken. Even though it was early still in their relationship, he felt as if he was ready to marry him. He wanted him to be in his life forever and never let him go. Especially now. 

“And them?” The receptionist asked pointing to Ashley and CC behind him.

“Best friends. We’re all bandmates. They’re technically brothers.” He said. “What room is he in? Please, I really need to see him.”  _ I haven’t seen him in five months, I need to see him. _

The receptionist nodded and began to type into the system to look up the information. “Biersack is in surgery right now and should be out in an estimated five hours.”

_ FIVE HOURS?!  _ His legs went out underneath him and he nearly fell to the floor, yet was thankfully caught by Ashley His body was shaking again and he closed his eyes tightly as he let out another cry. He just wanted his baby, he wanted to make sure he was alright. He wanted to hold him in his arms, play with his long hair, and give him butterfly kisses all over his face and neck which caused the singer to giggle everytime he did it. That’s all he wanted to do. He wanted to see him, he couldn’t wait for five hours or more. 

“Thank you so much.” He heard Ashley’s voice reach his ears faintly. He guessed Ashley was talking to the receptionist the whole time and he began to feel himself lifted up and a light tapping on his face which snapped him slightly back into reality and look over at Ashley who’s honey brown eyes were full of sorrow and worry as well. 

“They told us we can go sit in one of the private rooms here while we wait. It’s close to where they have a room ready for him when he gets out of surgery.” 

Hearing Ashley’s words he nodded and wiped his face again brushing his hair back. He probably such a mess and he didn’t even want to go to the bathroom to clean up. He felt Ashley’s hand rub his back and speak calmly to him before looking over at CC and was talking to him. All of their words where sounding so faint in his ears as his thoughts over clouded his mind and all he could do was grab the necklaces he was wearing in his hands tightly as they were given printed name tags and escorted towards the private waiting room close to the room Andy would be in afterwards. Being close to Andy’s room would give him a comforting feeling, or at least he hoped.  

Hours they sat in the waiting room waiting for news on Andy. Jinxx had fallen asleep midway through laying on Ashley’s lap. The whole time he was wearing Andy’s signature and favorite leather jacket he gave him for his birthday, along with another necklace of his he got them for their first year anniversary. He remembered when he first gave him the necklace the night on tour after a show. He could always see Andy smiling and blushing as he pulled his hair up so he could put on the necklace before kissing him deeply and looking into his beautiful blue eyes that made him feel as if he was lost in another world. After all, they were a part of what drew him closer to Andy when they first met. 

He could remember being a party with the band when they all first got together and seeing Andy sitting in the corner of the room with a red solo cup completely huddle up into himself and his blue eyes big and full of so much anxiety. He felt bad the boy was alone and distancing himself from all of them at the party. They all knew Andy hated parties, how much it made his anxiety go into overdrive and he almost shut down unless he had a ton of alcohol in him, yet majority of the time he would only drink a small bit. It was when Jinxx made the decision to go over and talk to him, and even though he had known the boy for a while, seeing him and his big, bright blue eyes made him want to get closer to him and talk more; and it was the best decision he made. What they both had made, and when he asked Andy to be his boyfriend on the tour they had in 2010, it was a moment they never regretted. Jinxx could remember clearly how shocked he was when Andy said yes to him and had to ask him again if he heard him right, and when Andy told him yes he had lifted him up and twirling him around before giving him a deep kiss. 

Sadly, smiling at that memory, he was taken out of all his thoughts and had snapped himself upright when a knock at the door of the private waiting room was heard. He saw what he assumed was Andy’s doctor and surgeon at the door and they all stood and went over with him and outside the waiting room to talk. 

“I’m guessing you’re Jinxx Ferguson, Ashley Purdy, and Christian Coma?”

They all nodded. “Alright, and I’m guessing, Mr. Ferguson, you’re Mr. Biersack’s boyfriend?”

“Yes, I’m his boyfriend, is he alright?” He stumbled out, his chest getting heavy again as his breath begin to hitch. 

“He’s stable, and under watch of course for the next few days, mainly tonight so we can how he’s doing after the surgery; however, can I speak to you in private?”

Jinxx swallowed hard and nodded to the doctor when he said that. He was worried what was going to be said and he looked at Ashley and CC before following the doctor around the corner to hear what he had to say. He was worried what it could be, if it would be worse than he thought it would be. 

_ Please let Andy be okay. Please let Andy be okay. Please just let him be okay.  _

“Alright, so he’s stable and under watch if anything happens; however, we had to put in a medically induced coma to help him heal which he’ll be under for three weeks or maybe less depending on if he wakes up. He does need a blood transfusion which we are giving him now, he has a breathing tube in him, his leg is in a cast due to his knee having to be put back together with screws and plates, and he has stitches and glue holding his skin together in various parts, but they were mainly on his chest and legs.” Jinxx clutched his necklaces at the doctor’s words. 

“Can I see him?” He whispered out.

“Yes, if you want to see him and stay in his room you can. I would advise you for right now to go in and if your friends want to stay they can come in anytime as well. If you need anything, there is a call button that will alter the nurse station, though if anything does happen we’ll know.”

“I-Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Ferguson.” The doctor smiled and walked away causing Jinxx to lean up against the wall before making his way back to where Ashley and CC who had worry expressions on their face. 

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s stable and under watch in case anything happens and would it be okay if I go in the room for a while?”

“Jinxx, you go in there as long as you want to and if we need to we’ll go back to your place and get you some more stuff if you decide to spend the night. Plus, we got to wait for Amy to get here along with Joe, Jake, and Blasko and whoever else is coming. Go see him and we’ll be out here if you need us.”

“Thank you” He hugged them both and felt both give him a tight squeeze before he walked over to the sliding glass door of Andy’s room. He carefully put his hand out towards it and closed his eyes, biting his lips trying to hold back any fear he had when he walked in. He was close to seeing him for the first time in five months and that’s all he wanted to do. Taking in a deep breath he opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him and stood there staring over at the bed that Andy was on and started to cry again.  

There he was laying on the bed in the middle of room, completely still and hooked up to so many machines. He covered his mouth and stood there trying to get himself together before he shaky and slowly made his way over towards his bed. He stood one side of it before walking around to the other side and looking at him the entire time. He noticed on this side that Andy’s arm and hand was free of any tubes meaning he could hold it. He leaned towards him and gave a cracked smile as he reached hand out towards face. A face he thought he would never see again or even get to touch. 

“Hi baby.” He whispered softly as he touched Andy’s face. His eyes were closed and a bit puffy and red around the edges, skin was pale, and cold to the touch even with all the blankets on him. He looked so dead even though he was alive. He had never seen Andy like this before, not even when he broke his ribs, nose, or messed up his knee. Seeing his boyfriend like this broke his heart and made him want to break down right there by the bed on the floor. He had never seen him with so much on him and going into him. He didn’t want to see Andy like this in any form, he didn’t want to see him hurt at all like this. 

“I’ve missed you so much, baby.” He said again, eyes tearing up looking at him. The sound of the heart monitor completely numb in his ears along with everything else that was making a sound in the room, including the sound of the breathing tube that was in Andy’s mouth. “We’ve all missed you. Ashley, CC, Jake, Amy, Joe, we all have. Even Crow, Mao, and Orange Cat has missed you. But I’ve missed you the most.” 

Even though Andy couldn’t move or speak, he could imagine if he could he would be asking him in his deep, tired, drowsy, voice due to being a bit high on the medication, “Really?” Which would cause Jinxx to pull his face closer to him and kiss him deeply on the lips. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even kiss him at all. Shifting his eyes to where his mouth was opened due to the breathing tube, he could see how dry and cracked his lips where. His once pink lips where now pale, cracked, and slight blue due to how cold he was. Although while looking he could see the lip ring still there, it wasn’t torn out of his lip or even taken out. A part of him was glad. 

Letting a sob escape through his lips, he creased Andy’s cheek carefully, moving a strand of messy hair out of his face as well and being careful of the strap holding the breathing tube in place. It had been so long since he touched his face, and even in this state, he was glad he was able to. 

_ You could have been touching his cheek somewhere other than this room. You could have been in the...in the..basement of the hospital and he could have been on a metal table with a white sheet over him.  _ A shaky cry came out of him as he thought that and his body began to tremble again as he gently and softly touched his face. He didn’t want to think that at all, but it was always a thought in the back of his mind for the past five months. He always thought when he got the call that he was found, it would end badly and he would have to walk down to the hospital morgue and see him lying there not breathing, eyes close, and body completely cold never to be warm again. It was the worst thought he had come up with two months into Andy begin taken and no word at all on him. He thought they would find his body in some random house, or somewhere and the last he would ever see of him would be on a metal table in the morgue. Yet now, he didn’t have to worry about that. He was here on the hospital bed and not there. He was right here next to him and he was glad. 

Feeling his legs trembling, he realized he needed to sit down and began to look around the room for a chair to bring closer to his bed. He didn’t want to leave Andy’s side at all, but he needed to get something for him to sit on instead of falling on the floor. Seeing a chair and leaned down and kissed Andy’s forehead and whispered to him, “I’m leaving for a small second to get the chair over in the corner of the room and bring it close to you. 

Leaving quickly, he went over to the uncomfortable chair and began to drag it over towards the bed. He got the chair as close as he could to the bed and so he could still be near Andy as well. They had been apart for so long, neither of them had been able to hold each other in their arms and while Jinxx so desperately wanted to do that for him, right now he would take holding Andy’s hands as close to him as possible as well as being close to him. He slowly took of his- Andy’s- jacket he was wearing and put it over on top of him lightly to not mess with any of the wires or Andy himself and hoped even while he was not awake it would at least let him know more he was there for them. Sniffling he pushed back strands of his hair that now turning to its natural blonde hair color. He knew Andy would want to dye it again when he woke up and he would have to get it trimmed and cut. It was not something Andy would love to do, but he would have to do it.

Standing for a minutes by his side, Jinxx had to sit down next to him and he continued to look at him. He looked so peaceful laying there despite everything. Tearing his sight away he looked away and wiped off of his face. He needed to go into the bathroom to clean up, yet he didn’t want to leave his side. He felt as if he left Andy’s side, he would be gone again and that was not something he wanted to live with again. 

“I lo-love you so much.” Jinxx let out a sob as he kissed Andy’s forehead before sitting back down on the chair that he had moved super close to the bed and be laid his head down near his hand that he was holding. He felt tears slide down his face as he held his hand, entwining his fingers between his. Even though he couldn’t hold Andy close due to all the wires and tubes going into him, along with the fact he was scared to hurt him anymore than he was. He didn’t want cause him anymore pain, along with himself. “I l-lo-love you so much, Bat. I love you so much.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were numb for Jinxx. He didn't leave Andy's side at all, besides having to go to the bathroom and to clean himself up. Ashley and CC came in and stay with him, making sure he was eating, taking care of himself, and making sure if he needed to go home to shower he did. Having them here with him and Andy was refreshing. They couple talked to him and always made sure to touch his arms every so often to let him know they were here. It was a heartbreaking sight to see from both of them, and whenever they both came in the room or one of them did, Jinxx could see them nearly break. He remembered how Ashley broke down before CC did.

An hour after he was alone with Andy, Jinxx texted them and told them they could come in the room, and when they did, he could remember how Ashley nearly had to leave the room. Usually Ashley was the one to keep a strong composer, and not let his emotions show through, but his complete resolve had melted away when he saw Andy. CC had been able to keep him and try to calm him down and when they slowly got closer towards the bed, Ashley just went to his knees by the side of Andy and gently reached out to touch him. He remembered how Ashley looked at him to ask if it was okay to touch him and when he nodded a yes, he heard him shakily speak out towards Andy, "CC and I are here Andy. I've missed you so much." And all it did was break his heart to see Ashley so emotional like this. He had seen him at times get emotional, but never like this.

He knew how much Andy meant to Ashley. Andy was like a little brother to him, to all of them, and seeing Andy in this state hurt him. He remembered when Andy broke his ribs, how Ashley was pretty much helping him take care of him, they would take turns and made sure Andy was taking his medication, and not drinking so much. The drinking part was hard, yet they managed to get him to not do it. Jinxx especially made sure, and somehow, he didn'tt know how he was able to get Andy to cut back on his drinking. Even though the boy still drank quiet too often, much to his dismay, he wasn't like he was for a long time since he met him. It pained Jinxx to know why he had drank so much, yet he understood since for a long time he had been in the same boat, yet when they got together, he cut back to where he would only drink socially. For him, it was a step in going sober, which was a long journey, especially this last five months.

Finishing his hair, he looked in the bathroom mirror to make sure he looked alright and not even more dead from the lack of sleep. Even though he had barely got sleep these past five months, only getting help from sleeping pills his doctor and therapist prescribed help, he got a lack of sleep this past few days being next to Andy. He felt as if he slept either in the chair or the small coat they gave him to stay in the room, Andy would be gone again or worse. He was still under watch due to the blood transfusion and they had to make sure no infection came about from his wounds and the surgery. Once they made sure he was out of the clear he would he moved into another room, more private and more of a suite. It got out to the news that Andy was found and it was on every news station, every rock magazine, even magazines they had never got in. With it getting out, the hospital had decided that it would be easier for them that they had a private room and had more security, and only letting people they knew to be able to come visit. It was easier that way for them, and they gladly accepted gifts from fans or various people sending them to the hospital, although flowers now where a no-go. Plus, Jinxx already planned on getting Andy's favorite flowers himself when he could and for when he was able to come home. He wanted to make him coming home special for both of them, and he knew if he got his favorite flowers, it would be good for him.

Washing the hair gel, and face products off his hands, he felt the water turn hot and begin to come off as mist on his hand as it made contact with his skin. He quickly washed his hands and turned off the water then dried his hands off. Whenever that happened he knew his emotions where on high and causing heat to radiant off of him more than normal. He had been able to keep a lot of it under control for as long as he knew Andy and everyone close to him, though these past five months he let it out more than normal. He would accidently set things on fire by looking at them or would cause something to break. He couldn't remember how many glasses he broke, cracked, how he set things on fire due to crying or in anger for what happened. Luckily no one has seen him doing it, and if they did he wouldn't know how to explain it to them.

One thing he was glad he didn't do, was set the bouquet of flowers on fire by accident he had got Andy right after they had come back from the Kerrang Awards. It was his favorite flowers, daffodils, blue hyacinths, and red anemone. The arrangement was a bit strange for Jinxx, yet Andy loved them. Instead, he had kept them alive by making sure they did not dry out. He made sure the environment around them was control, sucking all humidity out from around them, even using a very small bit magic to keep them alive. Whenever anyone came over and asked about them, he shrugged and told them they were lucky flowers that didn't seem to die. And he was lucky they didn't die like Andy.

Walking out of the bathroom with his bag he placed it on top of the small suitcase he brought with him and sat down in a chair next to Andy's bed. He was still so pale, yet some color thankfully returned to him due to the blood transfusion. Andy had lost a lot of the blood over the five months, nearly half of it in. The doctors where surprised he was even alive with how much of a rough state he was when he was randomly dropped off and how it took them awhile to get his heart rate up to normal and back in the clear without any complications. Another thing Jinxx had sadly learned was that his ribs had been broken again, and they had to rest them by breaking them. Over all, Andy had a broken left knee, dislocated left hip, broken ribs, and a surprisingly healed hairline jaw fracture. It would be rough with all of that, especially with his left leg pretty much a wreck. He would have to go to physically therapy, next to normally therapy, and while it hurt Jinxx that Andy had to now go through all of that, he would be there every step of the way with him.

Taking out his phone he opened the camera and quickly snapped a picture of Andy on the bed. Right now, these the only pictures he could take of him. Everyday while here he would take a picture just to see the very, very, slight changes in him and he could tell by it that it was a progress of him slowly healing, and that's all he wanted was for his little Bat to be all healed up, and sitting up right again so they could hug each other and be in each other arms. He wanted to see those bright blue ocean eyes and beautiful smile as a deep airy laugh came from him when he accidently tickled Andy's side. He wanted to see his baby setting up, talking, maybe being able to breath on his own, and even being able to lay down on the bed with him. That's all he wanted to do.

Looking at the picture then at Andy, he said to him with a soft voice, "You're still beautiful even though you're like this right now. Then again, you've never not been beautiful, or handsome. Or even hot. Even when Matt accidently sprayed you with water that one time and all your makeup ran. You became my little raccoon on that day."

Excepting a reply from him like he had done the past few days, all he got the sound of beeping and the sound of the breathing tube as a reply to him. He felt a sting in his heart getting the beeps as a reply. Not being able to hear his voice now was hurting him more than before. Now that he was near him, he wanted to so badly hear it. Hear that deep voice and the small twinge of the southern Ohio accent Andy had whenever he said certain words. Even though they all had accents since they all came from different states, mainly the midwest, Andy's accent on certain words was adorable. He'd sometimes poke fun at him for it, as did Andy to him, though it always ended up with them laughing at the end

Continuing to look at him, Jinxx narrowed his eyes when he noticed something about Andy's skin. Even though he had got his color back, it seemed to be turning pale again, he could faintly make out his lips turning an off pale color they were. Getting up from the chair, he walked over to Andy and looked at him, looking him over to see if anything was wrong. He looked at what Andy was hooked up too and it all seemed normal, yet something was off still.

Touching his arm, he retracted it back quickly when he realized how cold he was. Andy was naturally cold, and had been cold these past few days, yet he was colder than that. Hesitantly he moved the blanket and hospital gown back from him to see if any of his cuts were infected and none of them where. Yet Andy was still cold, cold all over. It was concerning to him and he didn't want him to be so cold, after all he shouldn't be. While Andy was a naturally cold person due to how skinny he was, this cold was not normal and he knew because of now how skinny Andy was.

Andy was incredibly skinny now and the small remaining amount of body fat he had on his body, if any, barely was keeping him warm. It's why he had so many blankets on top of him to help him warm and obviously, it wasn't working that well. Sighing and running his fingers softly against Andy's arm, he frowned at him. _I'm sorry baby. You shouldn't be like this._

He trailed his fingers up to his face and began to touch his cheek lightly. He was so cold and his lips where now having a light blue tint to it from how cold he was. "You're so cold. We always joke about how cold you are and then when we are sitting by each other and in each other's arms, I always make sure you're warm. You even comment on how warm I am as well."

A memory came to his mind and he smiled at it while looking at Andy. It was one their first when they had first got together and where staying at a good hotel for the first time since they began touring across country to some of the states. While it seemed so long, it seemed as if it was yesterday. He would never forget Andy and the blanket.

_"What are you doing?" Jinxx laughed as Andy stretched over his lap to reach to the other side of the hotel bed to grab his blanket he brought in with them from the camper bus they now had._

_"Getting my blanket, or trying to. You know, the blanket I always sleep with. Next to larger one we share."_

_He knew what blanket he was talking about. The blanket had been one of the items that Andy meant a lot to him, and one of the items that made him be able to sleep. Of course, now that they were together, Andy slept better whenever he could get close to Jinxx. Even Jinxx slept better as well, though the blanket was one item Andy needed to sleep with. He found it adorable since it made him look so small and all Jinxx wanted to do was take as many pictures as he could of him with the blanket around him._

_"Do you really need the blanket though?"_

_Moving his face to look up towards Jinxx, he blinked in shock at his boyfriend's question to him. Was he being sarcastic or serious? Andy didn't know, but he was a bit taken back on what he heard. He faked gasped and made a fake hurt expression as well looking up into the light blue eyes. "Do I really need the blanket? Of course I do! I can't sleep without it."_

_"I thought you couldn't sleep without me?"_

_"That too, yet I need the blanket."_

_"And one of those reasons are?"_

_Struggling to grasp the blanket on the other side of the bed, Andy spoke out as he stretched his body. "I'm cold. I'm always cold. It comes with not having barely any body fat on me."_

_"You're not that cold."_

_"Jinxx, the first time you hugged me you flinched at how cold I was. Remember how I put my hands on your neck and you jumped nearly five feet?"_

_Letting out a laugh, Jinxx knew what he was referring to and what Andy meant by that. Whenever he would hug Andy, he would flinch at how cold he was, yet he was more scared he would hurt Andy by his body heating up too much. One thing he feared was possibly burning him or hurting him whenever he touched him, or even Andy touching him. Though he would admit that Andy was naturally cold which concerned him just a bit._

_"I remember. I was not expecting you to randomly come up behind him, press your hand to my neck, then ask me if your hand was cold." He paused to laugh. He couldn't over how funny it was still. "Do you need help reaching your blanket. I'm closer to it."_

_"No. I can get it." Andy told him, reaching himself over more and smiling largely when his fingers grasped the blanket and he gripped it before sitting back up from leaning over Jinxx and gripped the fuzzy warm black blanket to his chest. "See I got it."_

_"Yes you did, and you know what else you get?"_

_Shifting his blue eyes over in question to him, Andy asked him completely confused, "What?"_

_"This!" Jinxx grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up to sit on his lap and in between his legs, He kissed Andy's face in multiple places, earning giggles from the boy as he did so. He smiled into the kisses and began to speak between each of them._

_"I love you so much." He said in between kisses as he held Andy close to him and felt the boy melt into his touch once he stopped kissing his face. The boy was still blushing bright red and smiling largely, moving his head up to look up at him and Jinxx smiled down at him. He was so cute and all he wanted to do was kiss his face all over, and those blue eyes, those large ocean blue eyes drew him in even more to want to kiss him. He moved a large strand of black hair out of his face and stared down at him contently. "I love you so much Andy."_

_"I love you so much more Jinxx." He softly told him as he moved closer towards his lip as best as he could and felt Jinxx seal the kiss. Everytime they kissed, it felt like the first time. His stomach always made butterflies, and he melted into the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together and so did they. Andy didn't know what made him be drawn to him, yet something did and it was the best thing ever. Jinxx had become a light and warmth in his life since they met when he joined the band, then them talking at the one party drew them closer. He had never been so lucky in life to have someone like Jinxx and he would never change it for it the world._

_Breaking the kiss, Andy blushed hard when he saw Jinxx contently staring at him. His light blue eyes made him get lost in them. Sometimes he would notice they would change to a different shade of blue, though he figured it was the light. After all, his eyes did that a lot as well, so he figured that was what happened to Jinxx's. Feeling another kiss on his forehead, he giggled and lowered his head facing forward towards where the TV was and cuddled into his boyfriend, feeling comfortable and warm, or warmer, as always. For some reason, Jinxx was always warm, and whenever they would hug, hold, or cuddle Andy would feel it and all he wanted to do was be closer to him. He loved the comfort he got from it and it made him feel safer and comfortable as well._

_Hearing a hum, he snuggled closer to Jinxx and relaxed into him when he felt fingers run through his hair._

_"You comfortable there?"_

_Andy nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah. You're always so warm and comfortable in general."_

_"Am I warm?" Jinxx asked, masking a surprise sound in his voice as best as his possible. He was glad Andy wasn't looking up to him when he heard that. He was a bit shock to hear that from him, then again, he was always warm, he had been since he was little._

_"You are. It's nice though. I always feel so safe and I love it."_

_Nearly choking at Andy's words due to shock, Jinxx blinked and felt his heart beat like it had done when he had saw Andy for the first time. Andy...Andy loved the fact he was warm. He didn't find it weird, or anything, he found it safe. He felt safe. Jinxx had always been so scared of hurting anyone, especially Andy, with the fire and small amount of magic he had. He had even been so scared that if Andy ever found out what he could do, he would leave him and kick him out of the band. Yet, the words he heard from him made those thoughts completely be pushed back into the deep part of his mind and all he could was smile and look at how peaceful, relaxed, and of course adorable his boyfriend was sitting in his lap and in between his legs._

_"Good, I'm glad." I'm glad I can make you feel safe Andy and I always will, he thought to himself as he kissed his head and leaned back onto the pillows, running his fingers through his hair. This was something he never wanted to change, never wanted to change at all._

Sniffling, Jinxx was taken out of his memory and brushed back the tears that were starting to come up. He had cried so much in these past five months and in these past few days. He never seemed to stop, and he didn't know how he wasn't fully dehydrated yet. Then again, he didn't know for sure if he could. There was a lot of things of his body and his abilities that still made him wonder what he could do, what they can do, and still to this day. Everything about it was confusing, though one thing it had done was made him interested in things that can't be explained, history, and everything he did and was into.

"I'll always make you feel safe and warm, Andy." He whispered fingers still petting his cheek. "I always will."

Looking down at him, he bit his lip before looking up at the glass windows and sliding door that looked out into the ER hallway. No one was around, only a few nurses and visitors were walking around, and that meant Jinxx could do one thing he hadn't done with Andy in a long time, make him not feel cold again.

Moving his hand away from his face, he put it on his neck where his jugular vein was and began to try to warm up Andy to where his body temperature was one percent above normal body temperature. He slowly began to feel his own body temperature and began to feel heat radiating off himself and onto Andy's body. As it did, he slowly began to a see change of color in him. Ever so slowly his eyes watched as the unusually paleness Andy's skin had was beginning to change and he could see his lips getting a pink color back as well. Keeping his hand there only a couple minutes longer, he pulled it away once he had felt that Andy was warm enough and not that unusual freezing cold he was.

Letting his own body go back to his normal warm temperature he touched Andy's forehead again brushing his hand back towards his hair, staring down at him with a sad smile that was trying its hardest not to falter. With seeing his boyfriend like this, it made him hard to keep a full on strong smile. One that didn't waver, falter, or crack as his emotions got the best of him. Though one thing Jinxx was trying to be now, more than he was before, was strong for Andy. He had to be. If he could make it through the painful, long, five months, then he could make it through now and be there for when Andy needed him. He had to be strong for him. Kissing his forehead, he looked down at him again, and whispered softly to him, "I love you."

Holding back the feeling of wanting to cry again he began to walk back to over towards the chair he had been sitting in for days now. He took out his phone again, putting on the charger and got out one of the books he brought with him for his stay here with Andy. It was a book he hadn't touched in a long time, though it made him want to read it for Andy's sake and if he could help him with anything he could learn from this book, then he would. Andy always helped him when he needed it in anyway, and he would do exactly that for him. Whatever it takes.

"Hi Amy." He waved to her looking up from his book. Amy had been staying over at his and Andy's house now for the time being, coming to the hospital as much as she could these past few days.

"Hi Jinxx." She replied and came over towards him, giving him a large hug which he accepted. Amy had already like a second mom to him, even more so now that he was with Andy and this whole ordeal happened. He had always liked her from the first time they all meet her, she reminded him of his mom and even his mom and she got along great. She was always a person Jinxx was glad to have to talk to and now technically be a part of her family, then again, they all were. Just Jinxx now was a big part of it due to dating Andy.

"How are you doing?"

"Alright. Rough morning with waking up. Couldn't sleep through half of the night. Like always."

Frowning she brought him close. "I'm sorry, Jinxx. I've known how hard it's been for you to sleep. We all do. You've at least been taking you're sleeping meds, right?"

He nodded breaking away from the hug and resting his hands on his knees. "I've been taking them. Though sometimes I forgot to half the time."

"If Andy found out you were forgetting to take them, you know he would be on you for that."

Hearing that from her gave him a small smile on his face. Amy was right on that. If Andy heard that he wasn't taking them all the time, hell if he heard how he was taking care of himself, that boy would be on him for it. Even though Andy was not the best person when it came to taking care of themselves, he sure did worry about Jinxx. It concerned the guitarist, though he did appreciate how much he cared for him. The boy had always checked up on if he was okay, especially when he got severally sick on tour ever so often. He loved it though and it was one part of him he never wanted to change.

"Though, enough depressing talk for now." He blinked when he heard Amy clap causing him to look up to her. "Did Ash or CC stop by?"

"They stopped by two hours ago to get me to go out to eat and bring some food back at well. Why?"

Amy looking at him as she moved her gaze to her son on the hospital, still unconscious and not moving. They all knew it would take less or more than the three weeks for him to come out of the coma he had to be put in, though everytime she thought of her only child, her baby boy, being there and not able to interact with them. She wanted to hold him, hear his voice, see the eyes that every morning when she had gone to wake up him as a baby made her so happy, be able to see him be with Jinxx, she wanted that and so much more. Five months they all had waited and now it was turning into more. They could all hold out though for his sake. If her son was doing alright and was healthy, that was most of importance to them.

"I was at the house, cleaning a bit, playing with the cats, trying to distract myself after I came home from going out around the city this morning, and CC had been walking out the door as I was coming in, I guess Ashley was picking him to come here, and he said something about a blanket you asked him to bring. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Sitting there for a few minutes taking in her questions he opened his mouth and for the life couldn't think of what he said to CC or what she was referring to. _A blanket? Oh God, a blanket, what did I mean by that? Think Jinxx, what is the one blanket you'd bring- Andy's blanket!_ Gasping he looked at her and smiled. "Andy's blanket. The fuzzy, well barely fuzzy black blanket. The one he loves a lot."

Hearing Jinxx's words and how his voice changed talking about the blanket, she smiled at him and could see how much the boy loved him. She could always tell there was something special about Jinxx, that he was the perfect match for her son, and she was right. He loved, cared, and appreciated him so much that she was sure if anything such as marriage happened, he wouldn't be able to fully express it in words. It made her extremely happy to know that Andy had someone such as him and she shouldn't want anyone else at all for him.

"I was wondering if it was that blanket. I remember where it was on your guys bed, so I grabbed it before I came over. He's allowed to have it on him, right?"

"Yeah, but he may not need it now because-" A knock on the wall of the room cut him off, causing him and Amy to snap their heads towards the sliding door to see Andy's doctor standing there looking a bit sheepish. In a way, Jinxx had been glad he was cut off. He didn't need to tell Amy what did. Who knows what would happen if he told her about that.

Sheepishly smiling, the doctor spoke out, "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

Amy and Jinxx shook their head, surprised to see him there, yet could feel a pool of worry grow in the pits of their stomach. Anytime a nurse or his doctor came in, fear flooded their bodies. There was a fifty-fifty chance of bad news and it was their worst fear.

"Good. I'm in here to do check how he's doing and make sure there's no sudden change." Andy's doctor spoke as he made his way into the room and over to Andy to examine him. Jinxx watched patiently and in pain as he did. He was so terrified something was wrong and he could feel it. He could feel that was something wrong, yet he didn't know what. The whole time he eyed the doctor who was checking every inch, making sure all his monitors were correct or positively changed since the last time he came in, making sure that his heart and lungs where function properly. The fact that they would have to go through this for nearly three more weeks, and the days to come after Andy wakes up would be agony. He didn't know if he could do it, but he had to be strong for Andy.

"Everything checks out perfectly, nothing is wrong. His heart is fine, his lungs are getting better, his stitches seem to be healing up perfectly, everything is fine; except his body temperature seems to have risen. Did you notice any change in why earlier to today?"

Feeling instantly nervous and sweat nearly to come down his face, Jinxx spoke up quickly, trying to hide the change in his voice. "No. No. There was nothing was wrong with him. I think the blankets finally was able to give him more body heat, so that could be why."

Hearing the doctor hum while jotting it down Jinxx sighed in relief mentally when he saw the doctor take his word. He couldn't tell him either. Telling a doctor he made Andy's body temperature rise would definitely end him up on some medication or in a psych ward.

"Well, that's everything; however, there is something I need to tell you two."

Both Jinxx and Amy felt their eyes go wide with fear, their hearts began to beat faster, their breathing get caught in their throat, and the palms of their getting clammy. This was not something they wanted to hear. They didn't want to hear of complications that may have occurred or may have happened to Andy during those five months. The terror they felt inside them of something permanently scaring him for life was too much for them. Imagining any part of Andy permanently scarred or damaged made them terrified since it had always had been the thought next to Andy possibly turning up dead. Him being hurt more than he already had been was not what they wanted for him. Yet deep down they knew that whatever it could be, there would be able to help him as much as he could through whatever it was. They were not going to leave him alone even more.

The doctor took a deep sigh looking at them with the most sorrow filled expression that made Jinxx's body scream. He could see the doctor's body language changing, his eyes littered all over the place with "How do I tell them," and so much more that was making him scream. He did not like the feeling.

Closing his eyes for a brief minute to calm himself down as best as possible, he opened them right as the doctor spoke, which caused his heart to break, world to completely shattered, a heart wrenching sob leave his chest and his body to begin to crumble.

"Andy is blind." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Andy is blind. Andy is blind. Andy is blind._

Kept repeating over in Jinxx's head as he fell to the ground on his knees from the chair. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. Not even cry. He wanted so bad, yet he couldn't. His world was ending, Andy's world was ending, and the most he could do was sit there on his knees, giving out sharp intakes of breath as much as his lungs would let him, and tremble. His boyfriend, the love of his life, was blind. He would never be able to see at all. He would never be able to see him, Ashley, CC, Amy, Joe, the cats, the fans, anyone. No more would Jinxx hear from him that he spotted a bird that was an interesting color, how he spotted someone wearing a band shirt, how much he loved Jinxx's eyes. He would never be able to see Jinxx play at all. He wouldn't be able too..

_He can't see. He can't see us play. He can't perform...He..._

Seeing tear drops hit the floor, a loudly shaky breath left him along with a loud cracked sob. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried. Cried for Andy, cried for himself, cried for everyone, but more importantly, Andy. Andy would never be able to see at all. Next to his voice, his sight was one major thing that was important to him. He knew how much Andy loved to meet the fans at concerts, look out into the crowd and smile as he could see the faces of the fans singing to their music. He also knew how much Andy loved to see him on stage, how he would sit in their house and watch him play violin, cello, piano, or guitar and comment on how cute, handsome, hot, and talented he was while he did. Andy would never able to see him at all, he would never be able to see him propose when he got the chance. He would never..

A heart wrenching sob ripped through him. Jinxx didn't feel Amy placing her hands on his back as she kneeled next to him, he couldn't even hear the sound of Ashley and CC coming into the room. All he could hear in his head was the doctor's words repeating, his heart beat, and the sound of Andy's monitors beeping. He couldn't focus on anything else. He glanced up from the ground and tried to look at Andy, though it was hard to see through the tears completely clouding his vision along with dark spots. Jinxx let out a sob as he looked at Andy on the bed, he couldn't see. He wouldn't be able to see him when he wakes up. Andy wouldn't be able to look at him and see him when he first wakes up. He wouldn't at all.

With his body already trembling Jinxx couldn't feel his body beginning to spasm. He felt himself fall straight forward to the floor, eyes still looking up at Andy as tears fell and dark spots clouded his vision more than the tears. His sobs where becoming weaker as his eyes began to close. He couldn't hear anyone yelling at him, he couldn't hear the doctor coming to his side to see if he was alright. Tears fell down his face as his vision finally clouded over in darkness and all he could do was whispered one last thing before all he saw was darkness.

"I love you Andy..."

_"I love you too Jinxx." He smiled kissing Andy's cheek as they got off stage holding hands together. They were both sweating like no tomorrow, the weather on Warped Tour was completely unbearable, yet they loved it. They loved the thrill of being on stage together and with the fact that this was one of their big break throughs, it made it even better. They were finally growing bigger a band, they were growing closer as a couple, and he never was happier to be part of something like this, especially part of Andy's life, since if it wasn't for him joining the band, he would never be part of both._

_As they walked down the ramp, he saw Andy wince in pain as he walked. He needed to take another pill for the pain. He was supposed to take two of them every eight hours; however, they had to up to three since the pain got so intense half the time, even when they weren't on stage yet. Though, moving around stage caused him immense pain. It didn't help he was still climbing up on stuff and would trip accidently time to time. It made Jinxx worried when he could see his chest heave from the pain, yet he knew the high Andy got on stage seemed to make him pull it back and when they came off stage, he could see the pain throughout his whole body, especially in his eyes which he could see now._

_When they got off the ramp they walked over to where there was a wall and Andy leaned up against it clutching his side, eyes closed tightly, and his face in pain. Jinxx was right in front of him, petting his hair and full of worry. He knew Andy was in pain and they had a singing in an hour meaning they had time to get his medication in him, something to eat, and even lay down for a few minutes before heading to their merch tent for the signing. He ran his fingers through the long hair distracting him from the pain as much as possible._

_"How intense is the pain?"_

_"Pretty," Andy hissed through his teeth, "intense."_

_Kissing Andy's forehead, he put his hand on his check and gently rubbed circles in it to calm him down, yet he soon felt tears hit his thumb and he looked and saw ocean blue eyes full of pain. Oh baby, he thought to himself before he brought him into a soft, gentle hug and begin pet Andy's hair, moving his hand softly from the top to the middle. He hated seeing him in pain, it made him feel so bad he couldn't help him. He wanted to so bad, yet he didn't know enough healing magic to help heal him. The most he could was probably keep him be warm so the pain wouldn't be so intense. When Andy first hurt himself, he always made sure to be close as possible to him, keeping the hurt area warm to help the pain, along with keeping warm as well. It also made the boy sleep better at night with the pain, and that was one good thing Jinxx was glad of._

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really wish I could take. Do you want go back to the bus? We have about an hour before we need to be at our merch tent for signing. You could rest and have another pill to help."_

_Andy nodded against him with a sniff. He was glad Andy wanted to go back to the bus, he figured he needed it badly. "Can you carry me though?"_

_Hearing his small voice, Jinxx nodded and kissed his head before breaking away the hug to look into his eyes, still full of pain, yet less now. "Of course, I will, Bat."_

_Seeing a smile come from him, he gently picked him up bridal style, making sure not to hurt his ribs and began to walk away from the stage and towards the bus. He felt Andy snuggle into him as they did, his face resting against his chest, his breathing calmer now, and his face completely soft. He looked so adorable like this, especially with the warpaint smeared due to sweat. Seeing him like this made him want to hold him close and kiss him all over as he tickled him, hearing the cute deep short laughs and giggles come from as he did and him saying his name as he did between them. He would always do it when they were bed when Andy was not expecting it and he wanted him to be in his lap. Andy tried to do it with him, yet it never really worked that good. Jinxx was ticklish, yet whenever Andy tried he couldn't do it correctly. However, it did end up with them cuddling together, and Andy playing with his hair. Sometimes he would braid it or put it up into a ponytail after brushing it. He would end up doing the same thing to Andy after he did his hair._

_Coming up to the bus he noticed Ashley and CC outside talking to each other. The two had been together before CC had joined the band, and it made Jinxx happy to see them together at any chance. When Jinxx and Andy found out the bassist and drummer were together, they told them they had to go out on a double date, and it had been the best thing ever. Both couples always planned a double date night twice a week if they could and had the time. Whenever they went out, Andy and CC would always be ahead of them where him and Ashley would walk behind them, talking about whatever and staring at their boys as well. Sometimes they would talk together about them and whenever the two turned around to see what they were talking about, they smiled at them, telling them it wasn't anything really important making them turn back around so they could go back to talking about them. It was good though and fun._

_He noticed that CC had turned his attention towards him, breaking the conversation with Ashley and come up towards him, he looked concerned to see Andy in his arms. After the one time Andy had fainted due to overheating and lack of food that day, the drummer and bassist grew concerned now whenever he was carrying Andy._

_"Is he okay?"_

_"He's in pain, yet calmer now."_

_CC gave a breath of slight relief. "Do you help getting him on the bus?"_

_Jinxx nodded. "Yeah, he needs to take another pill, relax, and have something to eat. He ate breakfast and a bit of lunch before our set, though he didn't feel good when eating so he needs something now. Along with water."_

_"Me and Ash will help you." Smiling at the drummer and the bassist, he thanked them as they went over to the bus door and watched as Ashley opened it before Jinxx make his way on, making sure not to hit Andy against anything. When he got on, he waited until CC help clear off the couch they had and lowered Andy onto it, hearing him whimper as he did. He knew the loss of contact and heat made him move._

_Andy opened his eyes and looked up to him with his big blue eyes pleading for him to come and hold him again. He leaned down towards him and kissed him, holding his hands as he did. He tugged on his plump bottom lip, tongue hitting the lip ring causing a faint giggle to come from him. He broke the kiss and looked at his face, seeing his expression completely soft now. "We'll cuddle again soon before we leave, right now, you need another pill, or half of one, and something to eat."_

_"But I wanna cuddle." Andy whimpered out, pursing his lips to try to get Jinxx to cuddle him. Usually when he pouted he could get him to cuddle, though he knew right now it probably wouldn't work, especially with the chuckle Jinxx let out._

_"We will. Just I need to get you something and your pills."_

_"Can I cuddle with CC until then?" Andy asked making both the guitarist and drummer laugh, and Ashley smirk. The drummer sat down next to the singer and brought him close to him. This made Ashley take out his phone to take a picture of the two together so he could later send to Jinxx. The guitarist smiled at Andy before kissing him again and going over to get half a pill for Andy, along with a bottle water and two granola bars for him to eat. He opened the one cabinet to find something for them both to snack on, and fished out a bag of Doritos. He got it all together and headed back over to where Andy and CC was, who when they noticed he was coming, the two moved apart and CC went over to where Ashley was and sat close to him so Jinxx and Andy had room._

_With his boyfriend back, he took the bottle of water and half of his pill, popping it into his mouth, easily taking it with the water and this time not gagging on it. He drank half the bottle as he saw out of the side of his eye Jinxx sitting in a position where Andy could cuddle up to his side comfortable. He closed to the bottle of water, placing it on the floor, and cuddled up to Jinxx's side, feeling an arm lightly around his side, and smiled at the warmth coming from him and the fact he could hear his heartbeat through his side. The warmth from him made him calm, and began to relieve more pain as the pill began to kick in. He hummed, closing his heads and nuzzled his nose into his side, causing a laugh to come from his boyfriend._

_"Are you comfortable there, Bat?"_

_"I am very comfortable, Spider." Andy said sniffing him to take in his scent. While they were both sweaty, Jinxx still smelled so good. He smelled like chamomile and a campfire, which made him so relaxed. Then again there was a never time where he wasn't relaxed around Jinxx, or cold. "Also, the warmth is helping me feel better, along with half of the pill."_

_Smiling at that he played with the ends of his hand, twirling it in his fingers as he looked down at Andy, face still nuzzled into his side. He was always so glad to hear he could make him warm and feel better with it. It made him heart flutter at it. Never in his life would he except someone to love it. He always so scared that when they noticed, they wouldn't want to be this close to him, yet the fact that his boyfriend loved it and felt safe by it, made him soar. He was still scared of ever telling him the full truth, yet for now, this was good enough for him. "Good, I'm glad the pain is going away for you. Now, do you want to some of these Doritos or am I going to have to eat them all."_

_Perking up at the mention of food, the singer cracked his eyes opened and looked up at the other blue eyed male with eyes big. He was pretty hungry and the sound of chips right now sounded good. Anything sounded good right now. "Yes."_

_Chuckling, he put the bag into his lap so both him and Andy could get one, though he grabbed a chip out of the bag and brought it down to Andy's lips. Andy opened his mouth and took the chip in between his teeth and slowly got the whole thing into his mouth in one bit smiling as he did so. Jinxx laughed as he did so. He couldn't help it, he was so adorable. He was his clumsy little blue eyed bat and he never wanted him to change._

_"Jinxx."_

_Looking down at Andy, he could see his face full of worry, especially his eyes. It made him concerned something was wrong. "What?"_

_"Jinxx."_

_Why does his voice sound different? He thought to himself. It sounded like Ashley's.._

"Jinxx!"

Snapping his eyes opened with a large intake of breath, Jinxx looked up and saw Ashley, CC, Amy, and the doctor all staring at him. He was still on the floor, yet laying on something soft that smelled like Andy...it was his blanket. He didn't know how he got on it, but he figured they must have put him on it after he fainted. His eyebrows narrowed at that in question; had he fainted? If so, when exactly did he faint and how long was he out for? It couldn't have been that long, could it? Taking a slow breath, he began to sit himself, pushing himself up with his elbows and blinked hard to adjust his sight before looking around at everyone around him.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked, concerned lacing his voice.

"I..I think so." He said. "How long was I out for?"

He saw all four of them look at each other, making his stomach feel tight as they did. He couldn't have been out for too long, could he? _I couldn't have been out for an hour? Right? If I was..wouldn't I be in a bed like-_

"You were out for about twenty minutes. Almost thirty." He heard the doctor speak making him look down.

 _Twenty, almost thirty minutes. Fuck!_ "Fuck. I thought I was out longer by how you all reacted."

"Nah, we just thought you would be worried when we told you how long you've been out."

Side glancing over to Ashley who spoke, he looked at him in an irritated expression that soon turned into him laughing at him. "That worried me more than hearing how long I've been out. Now, do you think one of you can help me up? The floor is uncomfortable."

Hearing them laugh, he saw Ashley's hand in front of him and took it feeling himself being carefully helped up from the floor, even with the help of CC on his other side. Once he fully stood up, he went back over to the chair he had been sitting in to sit down and was soon given Andy's blanket which he held close to him. It smelled like him and it had brought him so much comfort during these past five months, and right now he needed it a lot. The smell of cigarettes, lavender, and coffee was a scent he loved so much and whenever he would smell it on the blanket, it felt as if Andy was there in his arms with him, or he was in his. He wished he could hold Andy now, he knew he needed it. More than him.

"I know you questions about Andy being blind," Hearing the doctor speak and his words, Jinxx closed his eyes tightly with a wince before opening them and looking back up to the doctor who stood there looking at him concerned. "But, as a doctor, I need to you ask a question."

Skeptic at what he was going to be asked, Jinxx gave a deep breath and shrugged, "What is it?"

"When you began to faint, your body appeared to spasm and you seemed extremely pale. Sickly pale. Has that happened before to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, not a lot of the time. I've always got sick on tour, not as much as Andy has, yet I've got sick before. I had to leave the Kerrang Award due to it."

Jinxx saw the doctor nod with a hum. "You've talked to your doctors about this right?"

"Whenever I have to go in, we talk about it. Especially around touring. Though, nothing has come up in test yet. Especially..." He trailed off, remember how many times he had been worried about what he could do being found out somehow in test. The most that had happened was always them telling him how his body temperature was always oddly high, yet that was given. That was always given.

"Especially?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"As long as you're talking about to your doctor about this than that's good. However, I would suggest you at least eat something to help you regain yourself after fainting. Now, we need to discuss some information on Andy."

Jinxx sucked in a large breath at that. As much as he didn't want to talk about it, let alone think about the fact that his baby couldn't see, he knew they couldn't avoid discussing it for too long. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Amy standing near him, letting him know he wasn't alone and he could see CC and Ashley by his side as well, hands on his knees. They all seemed to worried as well him.

"When he came in, he was pretty much unconscious as you know. One of the nurses who was there at time when he was brought in, had shined a light into his eyes to see if he was responsive, he didn't seem even to notice the light. His left eye seemed to notice it in a way due to the eyeball shifting, though otherwise there was no response." Jinxx felt a hand gripped his shoulder and he moved his one up to Amy's to hold onto her's, his other clutching the blanket tightly to his chest. "In the operating room we didn't notice anything at first with what was wrong with his eyes. As we got to examining his face to clean the scratches and cuts on there, since we also needed to get DNA evidence for the case that is going on, we noticed there was scaring around his eyes. Especially the waterline, corners, and tear ducts."

With all the news coming towards them, Jinxx bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He knew Andy was brought in a rough shape, and the more he learned hurt him so much. It made him feel horrible that Andy had went through all of it. And the fact he went through losing his sight...Jinxx didn't even want imagine it at all. He couldn't.

"When we were cleaning and making sure there was no standing infection, we noticed that the area had been cleaned before. Professional cleaned medically, meaning-"

"Someone who knew what they were doing medically, did it?" Amy spoke up. Jinxx squeezed her hand and could feel her shaking. While they all were feeling the same amount of pain, he knew for her it was hell. Andy was her only child, her baby who she loved more than anything, and always was making sure he was alright. She was there for them during all their major milestones as a band, when they got together; Amy had been and would always be there. He knew that with her being a mother, the pain of any news was heartbreaking and world crushing. He could remember his mom doing the same thing when he was little when they found out about what he could do. She had been so worried over him with something happening and what would happen if people found out. And now, just like Amy, she was worried for both of him and Andy. He knew as mothers, their pain was increased, after all, if he was a parent, especially if was them, he would be as well.

The doctor. "It seems to appear to be that way."

"Do you know who might have done it?"

"We don't know yet. The forensics team that's working on the case is going to do a database fun through once they get all the DNA evidence and more if needed to see who has access to those types of acidic chemicals that we found in the test."

Jinxx clutched the black blanket to his chest tighter. Hearing that made his heart break. Someone literally blinded Andy with acid, some type of acid and all Jinxx could imagine how much pain he must have been in. It made him wonder what Andy did to deserve this, what he deserved to be taken away from all of them, from him, and for him to be....It made wish he went with Andy that day when he went for that walk that evening to clear his head and that Andy had taken his phone with him. He just wished this never happened and what Andy did to deserve to lose his sight.

Opening his chest eyes, he looked over at the doctor and shakily spoke out, "Do you how long he's been blind?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "We don't know how long yet. When he wakes up, we want to do further testing to see what might have caused it, how long he has been blind, and the extent to it."

 _Extent to it?!_ He screamed to himself. "What do you mean by extent to it?"

"We want to see how extent the scarring and damage is it to his eyes, to his corneas, and even if the socket itself is somehow scarred. If we can figure it out, we can-"

"Does that mean he could get his sight back?" Jinxx caught him off quickly.

"Possibly. Obviously of course he'll have go through therapy, lots of therapy for everything, but if we can find a way to get his sight back in some way, we will try."

While the doctor's words weren't all they were hoping for, all four of them sighed, Jinxx felt Amy squeeze his shoulder tightly as he breathed out shakily again. He was trying to so hard to contain himself, to not have another break down, and so he didn't faint. He looked over at Andy on the bed, still laying there peacefully, not moving at all. He felt so bad for what would happen when he woke up, he knew whenever he woke up Andy wouldn't be able to see him. When he was able to get back home, Jinxx wake up to see Andy's beautiful baby blue eyes staring at him, a big smile on his face as he was in his arms, and Andy was waking up in his arms, Andy wouldn't be able to his blue eyes. Everytime he would wake up, he would always get a tired comment from him saying how beautiful they were and how much they were like ocean, yet filled with warmth. He didn't know how Andy would react to that, let alone being blind as a whole.

After talking to the doctor for a few minutes regarding anything else they might need to know, they thanked him before he left and when he did the four all looked at each other completely heart broken. Amy had to excuse herself to the bathroom, they knew she had been holding all the emotions in for the whole duration, and needed to let them out. Jinxx felt bad for her and he wanted to go after her to comfort her, though felt himself stopped from getting up when he felt Ashley's hand on his knee and saw his expression. It was soft and he could see his eyes telling him that everything would be okay. Although, a part of Jinxx didn't know if it would be okay. He was worried everything would go wrong like it had been, and yet there was one part of him that knew everything would be okay. He knew it would be it. It had to be. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Relaxing into his touch, Andy nuzzled his face into the crock of Jin-Mystic's neck. The two were sitting in his room, finally relaxing after the coming back to the town that was their home from a releasing a ton of Wild Ones from F.E.A.R's major prison. It was hard on Andy since he had been in the same place months ago, though he was able to make it through it. If it wasn't for Mystic or any of them, he wouldn't be able to do it. He wouldn't have been able to help._

_"Are you doing alright?" Andy asked, looking up towards him. He had been worried about him the whole since he had gotten grazed on his side during the fight. When he heard him groan in pain, he had rushed over to his side making sure he was alright, though was told he was. It didn't really calm Andy down, though he trusted him. He knew Mystic would be alright though, after all he could heal himself and his internal fire was able to stop the bleeding, yet it still made Andy worried for him._

_"I'm doing fine. It wasn't a horrible wound. The heat of my body stopped the bleeding and I was able to heal it pretty well. I'm fine, Andy." Mystic said to him running his fingers down his back. "Although, are you doing alright? You seemed shaken up the whole time and you got cut pretty bad._

_Andy opened his mouth to speak though shut it and moved closer to Mystic as much as he could. He had opened up to him, after all, he was Jinxx, yet he went by the Mystic instead; though after what he went through before being found by him in the desert he couldn't open up about everything. He couldn't tell him fully about what he went through, what was done to him. It was still so fresh in his mind, and going back made it worse for him. Not mention getting cut on his face on top of old scar tissue, along with the cut down his side and leg. Mystic had been worried the whole time, especially when he fell into him when they got out of the prison._

_"Andy?"_

_"I'm doing fine." He mumbled, trying to mask the waver in his voice from him. He didn't want him to know he really wasn't doing fine. He was scared he would leave him or at least find him pathetic that he was upset. It was always his one fear. Even though he knew this was Jinxx, he was still terrified to tell him what was wrong. He knew if he did, something could happen to him and he couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose the person who brought him so much light and warmth into his life. He couldn't lose him at all._

_Letting out a cry, Andy winced when felt the bandaged cut on his side flare up in pain as well the few stray tears hitting the cut on his face. He felt Mystic shift them both carefully so they were sitting up better. He soon felt his legs being being laid to the other side of Mystic and feeling him being held half bridal style. He buried his face in his chest as he let out small cries, feeling his hair being stroked and Mystic trying to calm him down, telling him how loved him, that he was safe, and nothing would happen to him. His cries began to hitch as his breath came out in short burst, making feel him being held tighter, lightly of course around his side, though tightly enough to where he could feel the nice, calmly, and safety of the warmth that came from Mystic, well Jinxx, making him feel more calm. Cries were still coming out of him with his breath in short burst, yet the warmth from him was making them become less and less to only where in ten minutes they had become small hiccups and sniffles were leaving him. Jinxx's hand was stroking his hair, rocking him slightly, and telling him how much he loved him and that he was safe and never going to leave him._

_"Are you alright, love?"_

_Nodding, a hiccup escaped him as he nuzzled his face into his chest to get closer to him and the warmth he was giving off. He felt him move a strand out of his face and a kiss be placed on his forehead, before he spoke again._

_"You don't seem alright. Can you explain to me what happened?"_

_Lips parting ever so lightly, a tiny sound came out of his throat before he coughed to clear his throat so he could speak. "I...I..The moment when we went to the building, I remembered being in there. I remembered being trapped in the dark room for months, always taken out with a blindfold on because Miss-F.E.A.R-She and Sir didn't want me to see anything, or them. Amongst the screams I could hear my own and I just..I felt so trapped and..and.."_

_A sob coming from his chest cut him off and he hide himself more in Jinxx. He felt him being held tighter and kisses being given to all over his face. The warmth was getting a little warmer to help calm him down again. He felt a hand on the side of his face and could feel his face being moved from being buried in Jinxx's chest and up towards the direction of where he could feel staring at him. He wanted to open his eyes, yet there was no point. He couldn't really see, even if he could, he doubt he would be able to through the tears. He felt Jinxx's thumb rubbing circles in his skin, and he could hear his voice softly in his ears. His sobs and thoughts where causing them to be faint, though when he heard Jinxx call him a certain pet name, he stopped crying as best as he could to listen to him._

_"Bat, honey, shh. It's okay. You don't have to tell me everything if you can't or don't want to. I shouldn't have asked you to."_

_Andy shook his head. "No, no. You didn't..It's just hard to talk about and I worry..."_

_"You worry, they'll come after me like you said?" He heard him whisper making him open his lips to speak, but closed them to nod. Andy was so worried they, she, would come after him. If he ever told anyone about what happened, even if his mind could piece it all together, he felt as if everything bad would go wrong._

_"They won't come after me, Andy. Even if they do, they won't get to you because I won't let them." Jinxx said to him, making Andy relax. He knew that if anyone came after Jinxx, they would have a hard time. He had seen, well, not seen, but have felt what Jinxx could do. After all, he had completely surrounded him with fire the one time to protect him from her when they had gone out weeks before raiding the prison. It hadn't been the first time Jinxx had protected him since he had found him, yet it was one of the times where he knew that if he was harmed or to be harmed in anyway, Jinxx would literally do anything to save him. Anything. He would go out of his arms lengths to protect him, even if it meant fighting for him. Fighting anyone who would harm him. Andy knew Jinxx wasn't one to harm anyone, after all, he was the most sweetest person he had ever meant, yet if he was in any arms length of being harmed by anyone who hurt him before or was going to hurt him, being caring was on the back of his mind at that moment._

_He felt the side of Jinxx's hand go down the side of his face softly, making him curl up more towards him. He hated being like this, he hated being so vulnerable to him. He always felt so horrible how he wasn't strong enough and had to have Jinxx help him through it all. It made him feel as if Jinxx always had to help him through it all, yet Jinxx had told him that he didn't mind helping him. He rather help him through it, make sure he was there for him, and not let him be alone._

_Letting out a tiny sniffle, he felt Jinxx cup his cheek and stroke his thumb against it softly, though when he began to speak, it made Andy confused as to why he wanted him to do that._

_"Open your eyes, Bat."_

_Andy frowned at that. Open his eyes? If he opened his eyes, he couldn't see. Why was Jinxx asking him to open his eyes. It's not like Andy would be able to see him. "What?"_

_"Open your eyes."_

_"I can't see-"_

_"Just open your eyes."_

Opening his eyes, he was meant with the familiar sight of darkness. Blurry darkness. Not the sight of Jinxx's blue eyes in front of him right before they made out. Not the sight of Jinxx at all. He closed his eyes again and began to feel himself began to cry, though was stopped when he felt something in his throat blocking him from making any sound, along with a beeping noise to his side. Why was there a beep noise beside him, and why was there something in his throat? This wasn't the room he had been kept in, no, this was a hospital.

 _When did...When did I get here? How did I get here? Why this is something in my throat._ He tried to speak again, but couldn't. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards his left to where the beeps where coming from. His entire body felt heavy, even turning his neck hurt, yet he needed to know what direction the sound was coming from; along with the sound of someone moving, though it seemed to be coming in the direction in front of him. Or what he assumed was in front of him. He couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly at the moment, though he knew it wasn't her. If it was her, he would be able to tell. When the person stopped and he heard the sudden drop of something hitting the floor, and them gasping, he knew that voice from somewhere. It was familiar to him, then he would recognize it anywhere. He couldn't forgot it. He could never forgot the voice of the person he loved. Even though a part of him thought it was his mind messing with him, he to believe it wasn't this time.

"Andy?"

_Jinxx?!_

His mind wasn't messing him this time. That was Jinxx. That was his voice and it wasn't his mind just repeating it to make it seem as if he was with him. No, it was real. He could the sound of him picking up whatever he dropped only to hear it be dropped again as he was coming over towards and he soon felt Jinxx's hand touch his face, causing him to flinch, yet he relaxed into his touch when he felt the warmth from his hand. It was Jinxx. It really was him. He could tell by the touch of his hand, and his voice. He wasn't imagining anything. This wasn't part of his dream of Jinxx touching the side of his face. No, he really was here.

"You're awake. Oh my God." He heard him began to cry out, hearing a smiling in his voice as he did. "You're awake. We all thought you'd come out of the coma at the end of next week. I thought...I'm so glad you're awake."

_I was asleep? More importantly I was in a coma?_

He could hear Jinxx crying this time and he hear him fall onto his knees near the bed and could feel his one hand being grabbed by him, to which Andy tried his best to squeeze it, though he could still barely move his body. He felt so heavy and knew that if he was in the hospital, than he was on a ton of pain killers right now, and since he was in a coma for three weeks, than he knew he couldn't move at all. Plus, he was surprised he could move at all, especially after what happened to him.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I've missed you so much." He felt his heart break when he heard Jinxx cry. He didn't want him to cry. He knew he probably cried so much already, and he didn't want to make him cry more. Hearing him cry made him slip his eyes closed to try not to cry as well, but he couldn't help it. He let out a muffled sob due to the tube in his throat and could feel Jinxx's finger on his face whipping away any tears that were falling from him. "It's alright, baby. Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, you're fine."

Andy couldn't help but feel more tears come from him as he heard Jinxx speak and his fingers stroke his face softly. It had been so long since he had heard him, since he felt his touch, since they had been this close, and it was all coming to him. Hearing him cry made it come on more. He didn't want to hear him cry, and even though in the past Jinxx rarely had cried, he still didn't want him to when he did. And right now he couldn't hold him, they couldn't even hold each other. He couldn't even see him either.

Another sob escaped him, or tried and he could hear Jinxx now closer to him, he could feel his fingers on his cheek and his other hand that was squeeze his on the other side of his face. He could feel tears leaving his eyes, and a slight burn still from them. He closed his eyes again and felt Jinxx place a kiss on his forehead and his voice trying too sooth him afterward. The kiss, the feeling of lips on him made him cry more. He missed him so much. He thought this would never happen. He thought he would never be able to where they could be with each other. He had thought...

"Sshh, baby, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, we aren't going to be seperated." He heard Jinxx whispered and he opened his eyes, and moved his eyes to hopefully look into his direction. He felt some fingers move something out of his face, probably his hair, and he felt his heart swell in happiness from the small contact. He tried to smile, but couldn't. He leaned into Jinxx's touch again when he felt him touch his cheek. "I love you so much Andy."

_I love you too Jinxx._

"Shit. I should get a nurse or your doctor." Jinxx said, making him smile inside. "They could probably take the breathing tube out. You should be fine without it. They said you would be once you woke up. Let me find the call button or I'll go out and get a nurse."

 _Please don't leave._ Andy pleaded inside. He didn't want Jinxx to leave him. He felt as if he left, he would wake up in the room again and he didn't want that. He knew he wouldn't wake up in that room again, yet he was scared too now. He heard Jinxx calmly sush him and his hand holding his.

"I'm not going to leave you Andy. I found the call button." Jinxx softly said. "I'm not going to leave your side. I've barely had this entire time unless Ashley, CC, your mom, and my mom made me even though I didn't want to. I'm not leaving you."

Smiling inside and hoping his expression was soft enough for Jinxx to understand, Andy couldn't believe his boyfriend had stayed by his side the entire time before he woke up. Then again, their pretty much inseparable. Whenever Jinxx got sick, whether at home or on tour, Andy would always stick by his side making sure he was alright and only leaving to quickly something for one or both of them, or even having to leave quickly if he needed to do something. Otherwise, he never left his side, and never had Jinxx either. Especially now. He loved him so much, and he never been more thankful to have someone like him.

At the moment, Jinxx was softly, and carefully nuzzling his face with his nose. It was hard due the stupid strap of sorts on his face, yet the feeling was nice. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Five months he had been without this, five months he had spent waking up every morning not being held in his arms and feeling him playing his hair, gracefully feeling his fingers trail up and down his side or back, or even feeling this. It was so nice and all it did was make Andy melt and want to cry again. Though, he couldn't. He had felt he cried enough already, and couldn't really do anything without feeling as if he was choking with the damn tube in his mouth. Now he was thinking about it, he could always feel another tube in his nose going down his throat as well. He felt completely weird and he didn't like it. He wanted to move, yet with Jinxx nuzzling his face, he didn't want to ruin the feeling.

They were like this for a few more minutes, before he heard the sound of a door being open and Jinxx lifting his nose off his face to look up towards the door. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's awake."

"I'll page and get Doctor Kent, though do need anything before I go?"

"Can we take the breathing tube out of his mouth and throat?" Jinxx spoke out, causing Andy to nod as best as he could in agreement. He wanted it out of him. He didn't like the feeling of it in him and he wanted to close his jaw along with finally talk; although he doubted he would be able too. He began to lose his voice right before he was brought here. It would take months for him to be able to speak without sounding so raspy.

"I believe so. I'll check his vitals first to make sure which Doctor Kent will check as well, I'll also make sure to get ice chips as well for him, he'll need them."

Andy let his head lean back onto the pillow. He had to wait more apparently until he could get this damn tube out of him. He hated it. He wanted to open his mouth and at least hug Jinxx, and even sit up. He could tell his bed was leaned upward already, yet he wanted to fully sit up. He wanted to sit up and hug Jinxx. He wanted to touch him for the first time in five months. Run his fingers through his soft hair that he loved so much. He just wanted to be closer to him.

Ten minutes had passed with Jinxx and his nurse talking together before Doctor Kent, whom he assumed was his doctor, had come into the room. He heard a deepish voice greet Jinxx and his nurse, before he walked over to him and heard him speak to him. "It's good to see you awake, Mr. Biersack. We thought you wouldn't wake up for another week or we would have to wake you up, but it's good to see you're awake."

 _It's good to be awake as well._ Andy said to himself in a half sarcastic way.

"The last time we checked your vitals they all seemed completely perfect, and I think from looking them over from what nurse Tori has written down, we can take out that breathing tube for you."

Hearing the doctor's words, Andy smiled largely inside and felt himself jump for joy as well. He could hear Jinxx let out a gasp of happiness and squeeze his hand which made him squeeze back. Around him he could hear them getting stuff ready to take out the tube, and Jinxx holding his hand still, his other hand running up and down his arm and he could hear him talking to him to sooth him down as he could hear them coming closer to his face to take it out. While Andy was ready for it to come, he could feel his stomach twisting in knots. He couldn't see anything at all, and the thought of someone he didn't know too well being that close to his face made him feel anxious. Though with Jinxx near him, he felt calm. The heat from Jinxx's hand was making him completely relax and he made himself completely focus on his words. It made Andy smile inside hearing Jinxx say how beautiful, strong, and brave he was. The combination of the warmth and words from him was enough to distract Andy from feeling the strap on his face being undone and slowly the tube being taken out of him; however, he began to cough and choke as it was coming out. He coughed hard as the tube was taken out more and fully out of his mouth, causing him to breath deeply before coughing harshly again. He felt a long strand of drool began to dribble down his chin, though it was whipped away quickly before he coughed again. There was sound of a cup being moved with something in it, and he could feel Jinxx closer to him and smelled ice near him as well.

"Here, have some ice chips."

Nodding, Andy opened his mouth to let him put some in and once they were he closed his mouth and let them sit to melt before he swallowed them. They did this process for a while with Jinxx feeding the ice chips, him coughing every now and then, trying to get his breathing pattern right after having a tube in him to help him breath, and the doctors checking everything else they need to before he heard a sigh from his doctor making him look as best as he could in his direction while chewing on the ice chips.

"Well, it seems as if you are all checked out for right now. There are no problems with your breathing, your oxygen levels are perfect, and so is everything else. Your throat and mouth may be dry for a while, though the ice chips should help and if you need water there is a pitcher and cup there for you." Doctor Kent spoke to them. "I don't recommend that you eat at the moment since you really can't eat solid foods, but you do have a feeding tube in and if you need something liquid I'm sure your boyfriend can get you it. It's good to see your awake Mr. Biersack. I'll come back later to talk to you about some things, though enjoy yourself and I'm sure your friends and family will stop by later."

Andy nodded to him and swallowed the melted ice chips. His throat was feeling a bit less dry, and so was his mouth. It felt so weird though, especially with the feeding tube in him. He could feel it in the back of throat and it was weird. He figured he would need it for some time anyway. After all, he barely was feed and when he was it very little. So honestly, he knew the feeding tube was better than nothing. Hearing the doctor begin to walk out of the room, he heard Jinxx shift and wonder what he was doing, though when he heard him speak, he felt himself break out in a large smile and could only hope the doctor allowed him to.

"I have one question; can I sit and even lay on the bed with him?"

"Yes you can. Be careful of his leg and his torso so you don't disturb the bones and areas that are still bandaged."

"I will. Thank you Doctor Kent. Thank you."

"You're welcome Jinxx."

Hearing the exchange between his boyfriend and his doctor. Andy soon felt himself carefully brought into Jinxx's arm and melted into his touch. He didn't care that his mind was screaming for him not to be touched, yet Jinxx's touch was one he wanted so bad. He instantly felt safe. He felt warm for the first time in months. He missed this so much. He

"I've missed you so much Andy. I've missed you so much." Jinxx said as he kissed him on the lips, though both of them parted when Andy began to cough and licked his lips. "Do you need some more ice chips? I have lip balm if you need it."

"Please?" Andy asked out voice completely raspy. His throat was so dry as well as his lips. He also had a horrible taste in his mouth as well. He heard Jinxx moving things around before coming back over to the bed. He heard the cup full of ice chips being moved and opened his mouth when he knew Jinxx's hand was in front of him. He let them sit in his mouth and felt the lip balm being applied to his lips before he felt himself being lifted slightly to where Jinxx was behind him and he was in his lap as best as possible. It was due to his left leg and all the tubes still in him, yet they managed.

He felt fingers running through his messy hair. It grown much more in the past five months and was a total mess. He got it cut due to the fact the ends and multiple strands of it were damaged. He didn't want too at first, yet after he did and started to let grow out again, it felt nice. Jinxx would always play it and commented how soft it was again. The guitarist had always loved his hair, just like how Andy loved his. Even though Jinxx wouldn't let him braid it like he let Jinxx braid his, he was able put his hair up into a ponytail or bun, which he did admit Jinxx looked super sexy with.

"Your hair is actually kind of soft. Ashley managed to wash it with dry shampoo and made sure it was being taken care of. Though, you do need it cut."

Andy smiled and let out a faint laugh. "It's going to need be cut. Remind me though to thank Ashley for taking care of my hair."

"I will." Jinxx softly told him, looking at him solemnly. He could easily tell Andy was trying not to break down just by his body language, or at least show that he wanted to do something. He felt horrible for him. He couldn't see him, and he knew that had to be destroying him inside. He wrapped his arms around his waist earning a small gasp come from him and pulled him closer to him so he could put his face in the crock of Andy's neck. When he did, he instantly felt Andy melt into his touch and his hands holding his hands that were around Andy. Jinxx took in his scent and smiled as he spoke into his neck. "I love you Andy. I love you so much."

"I love you so much more, Jinxx." Andy spoke out in his hoarse voice. He was trying his hardest not to cry again, but he slowly could feel the tears coming and soon he was full on cry. He felt Jinxx lift his face from his neck and lean back so they could both be laying down and felt himself being held softly, and the familiar warmth that he loved so much and what would always be able to calm him down or ground him. He missed this, he missed so much. He had thought so much this would never happen again. He figured he would be dead by now and the last memory he would have of Jinxx, his touch, his appearance, his voice, his warmth would have been them sitting on the couch cuddling together before he had gone out for that evening walk. He thought this would never happen at all, and while he was upset he couldn't see his boyfriend, that he couldn't see his face, his warm sky blue eyes, and his beautiful smile; Andy was so happy. He was so happy to be able to be in his arms, hear his voice, and know he was not imaging anything. Jinxx was really here with him. They were back together, holding each other, and for him it was something he was wishing for the past five months.

Trying to sooth Andy as much as he possibly could, Jinxx looked at him and was worried something was wrong. _Did I hurt him when I moved us both around?_ "Sssh, don't cry. Are you in pain? Did I hurt you when I moved us both around or is it something-"

Andy shook his head and hoped he was looking at Jinxx when he spoke. "No. I'm not crying over that. I'm s..so happy to be back with you. I've missed you so much." He let out another sob and buried his face in what he knew was Jinxx's shoulder. "I've missed you so much. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Andy. I've missed you so much too." Jinxx said to him, kissing his head and could feel himself tearing up as well. Andy was awake, and his love was fine. They were together and that's all that mattered. He kissed the top of Andy's again before leaning back on the pillow and holding him tightly, making sure he was warm enough for him.

"Jinxxy,"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you so much."

Smiling, at the sound of Andy's voice, he couldn't help but let out a stray tear as he spoke out a reply he wished to do for five months and two weeks, "I love you so much more Ands." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Being awake again after having to be in the coma was relieving for Andy. He was happy to be able to be around Jinxx after so long, be close to him, and be able to be around his family and friends again. The first day after he had spent two hours with Jinxx, he remembered his mom coming in the room with Jinxx's mom and how they both stopped, dropping something on the floor, causing both him and Jinxx to look over in the direction they came in room since they were both lying on the bed close to each other. Hearing his mom for the first time in so long, even Jinxx's mom who was a second mother to him, made him cry again, and her crying made his tears fall even more. It felt relieved to be back with his mom, and even Jinxx's as well. To be with them all again was the best feeling he had gotten. He had thought at one point he would never get back to them, not like this. He remembered thinking that the only time they would see him would be somewhere else in the hospital, in the basement, yet the fact he was able to be around them, hear them, and for them to be reunited made him feel so much happiness. Then when Ashley and CC came in his room, he was even more so happy than he already had been. To be around them again was a feeling he had been wanting for so long that he thought he wouldn't get.

They were able to spend the rest of the day together, with Blasko, and Joe stopping in to see him as well throughout the day, yet by the time it got closer to night; which he was only able to tell by him falling asleep against Jinxx, Ashley and CC had gone back home telling them that'll be back tomorrow or the next day only because they knew Andy and Jinxx would need time together, and Amy and Jinxx's mom stayed an hour extra after the other couple had left before leaving. Andy wouldn't lie, it was bittersweet his mom and Jinxx's had to leave, though he was glad. He wanted to sleep again, and the amount of people in the room got a bit overwhelming for him. Jinxx had asked him what was wrong; however, Andy didn't want to tell him the reason why it overwhelmed him, made him feel self-conscious, and made him want to hide his face in Jinxx's neck. He didn't want him to be worried more than he already was. He knew he was, and he didn't want his boyfriend to have more stress on him.

Although right now Andy was enjoying the time he was able to spend with Jinxx. While he told his boyfriend to go back home every once in a while, to relax and take proper care of himself, he was enjoying being able to spend time with him. He had been awake for a week now and the only thing he hated about it was all the damn test he had go through and would constantly go through, even when he was able to go home which he didn't even know when that would be. That was one thing he wanted do to, be able to go home and sleep in their bed, and take a real shower; because as he loved and appreciated Jinxx trying to take care of his hair and help him wash it in the only way he could at the moment, he would enjoy being able to be in the shower or at least their large bathtub with him and being able to properly wash his hair. Well, Jinxx being able to properly wash his hair.

Letting an audible gasp slip through his lips, he shivered at the spray of water on his hair, which caused Jinxx to chuckle next to him making him give a pout. "That was cold."

"Sorry, baby, but I'll use warm water next time. It's just the cold water is easier for me to get the knots out of your hair." Jinxx told him as he flinched again when he felt the comb go through a knot in his hair. His hair was a complete mess. Just like he was. The most he had any chance to wash his hair while in the place he was held was twice a month. The last month and half that he was in that house, he had no chance to wash his hair at all. After all, he wouldn't be able to do so. Just like he couldn't now. Even if he wasn't in the hospital.

Andy humpfed and crossed his arms trying not to wince this time when he felt the comb and Jinxx try his best to get the tangles and knots out of his hair. He flinched again when he felt the cold water hit the back of his neck and pouted even more. He knew Jinxx was next to him and smiling at him as he was pouting, he didn't need to see to know that he was. Although he wished he did. He wanted to see his smile again. He missed it so much. That smile was so beautiful and soft that it made him melt, just like his amazing crystal light blue eyes, and him in general. He missed seeing him and that's all he wanted to do. He just wanted too..

"I think Ashley may have come back sometime and help you with your hair." He said to Andy who flinched again when he dragged the comb carefully through a knot, snapping him out of his thoughts more than when he had spoken up. "He was able to get it somewhat clean, though I don't know how good I'll be able at getting these knots out."

"You were always able to get any knots and tangles out of my hair before though."

"That's because we would straighten each other's hair and when your hair got tangled due to all the hairspray sitting in it for days, and when we were able to shower, it was easy to get the tangles out."

"Your hair never tangled like mine Jinxx." Andy gasped when he said Jinxx's name since he felt the comb pull on a knot then a cold spray of water hit him as well. He gave a soft smile when he heard Jinxx say a soft sorry before he continued speaking. "While you weren't that good at taking care of yourself on tour, your hair was always perfect."

Hearing what Andy had told him made his face go completely blank and he stared at the smug smile on his boyfriends face with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe it. His boyfriend had only been awake for a week, been finally able to speak better without coughing and have such a hoarse voice, and was still going through so much healing that he was already dragging him. However, it made Jinxx smile and heat up, both inside and on his face. While he knew that his baby was going through so much turmoil and trauma inside, he couldn't help but be happy that Andy was Andy still. He knew that there would be a lot of healing to go through, physically and mentally, and more than just that, yet a part of him couldn't help but be happy that Andy was still Andy. His humor was still there, his smug smile he knew all too well when they made jokingly jabs at each other was still there, the gleam he could always see in his eyes was still there despite the fact the color was now dull; he was still his Andy and he couldn't be happier to have him back.

Pausing brushing out the tangled knots in his hair, he put the spray bottle and comb down and gave a sneaky kiss on Andy's cheek which caused him to blush intensely and let out a small squeal as he put his arm gently around him and leaned back on the bed so his back was against the pillows and Andy was laying lightly on his stomach as he continued to kiss his face and neck making sure not to hurt him.

Andy continued to giggle as best as he could without disturbing his ribs while his entire face turned more red. Jinxx would always do this when they were in bed half of the time or when they were in the living room; sometimes even the pool Jinxx would grab Andy off one of the many pool floats they have. Andy had tried a few times, yet Jinxx would always be able to one up him and pick him up instead. He continued to giggle as he felt him kiss his face and neck only before stopping and he was held lightly, yet close against him and he felt instantly warm and all cuddly; making him snuggle as best as he could into him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm not hurting you from holding you, right?"

He shook his head. Since he had been awake, he had been very careful with him in the areas where his bones were broken, where bruises were still sore to the touch, with all the dumb wires and tubes connected to him. He was all careful with that and never hurt him or bothered the areas where the pain would flare if touched. "No, you didn't."

Humming with a smile he placed on more kissed on his cheek before nuzzling Andy's neck. "Good, I don't want you to be in pain."

"Don't worry Jinxx, you'll never hurt me."

Right after Andy said that he laid there for a minute remembering the first time he got hurt when he broke his ribs and Jinxx had been so scared to touch him in fear of hurting him due to how intense the pain was, even with the pain meds in the beginning. He constantly wanted to be held the entire time, even when he got to Warped Tour, he wanted to be held for the first few weeks since the pain was so constant no matter what and the only thing that made him feel better was being around Jinxx. Especially being held by him. He always gave him a sense of security, safety, and warmth when he was being held by him that it made all the pain he was feeling in any way ease or disappear.

"You alright, babe?"

Turning his head in the direction Jinxx's face was he smiled at him as he spoke, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just remembering the first time I severely hurt myself with my ribs and how whenever you held me you never hurt me despite how scared you were at first of hurting me."

Hearing his words, he remembered that moment when they had come back home and how much pain he was in. Despite the fact, he was still high off the morphine from the hospital to kill the pain, Jinxx had been so scared that if he moved Andy to hold him close to help ease some pain he would hurt him more. However, the moment he held him close to him with Andy laying on top of him, he didn't hurt him and he realized the warmth he gave off helped the pain that he had ease up even more.

Smiling back at the smile he knew too well, he moved his lips to his and captured them in a kiss which caused Andy to giggle as he did so. When he pulled away the two were staring at each other and all he could do was look into his eyes. Despite the fact that the color was dull, he could see the parts of his eyes where they were destroyed by the acid, the rims of his eyes still scared and small scars around them due to him probably crying when it happened; which made Jinxx's heart break each time he thought about it, he still couldn't help but stare at how beautiful his eyes were. Even if they were dull in color now, the blue of Andy's eyes he first saw when he met him those years that made his heart flutter the moment his own blue eyes met them still had that effect. His eyes were still so beautiful, he was still so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare at him. He knew that Andy was more self-conscious now, Andy didn't have to say it aloud, yet he was still so beautiful and handsome.

Brushing back a strand of long that had fallen in front of his face then brushing back a strand of Andy's, he rested his hand on his cheek m without the tube tapped on it and gently rubbed his cheek which caused the singer to try to hide his face. He noticed it which couldn't help but make him chuckle lightly. "Don't hide your face."

"But I don't look good."

"You look amazing Andy," he noticed a small waiver in his eyes to where a small bit of blue gazed into his. "You always look amazing."

"I don't know."

Hearing how low his voice was along with the look in his eyes, Jinxx put his thumb and index finger under his chin and brought his face towards him so he could look at him and so Andy, could, well, look at him too. He saw the blue eyes glance away letting him know that he was getting conscious about not being able to see his blue eyes too. _Bat.._ "Andy, you look amazing just like you did the first day I met you."

Saying those words made Andy perk up a bit. He noticed how the words made him shift his gaze to him fully in question as his eyebrows furrowed. "I do?"

"You do. You look just as amazing like you did the first day I met you."

Blushing at those words, technically a complement, Andy starred in the direction of Jinxx hoping he wouldn't notice his voice began to waiver, or eyes start to water. He didn't know why he become so vulnerable in the moment or why Jinxx's words were hitting him hard at his heart. He thought he had be the fact it had been so long since he heard that from that, which it was, yet he also knew it was because of how his self-conscious had been around him. No matter how much time they have been spent together this past week, he had felt so self-conscious around Jinxx, Ashley, CC, Jake, his mom, Jinxx's mom; everyone he felt self-conscious around and he knew that Jinxx knew that. But his words of him saying he looked amazing just as he did the first day they met each other was making his walls break down.

"You look ama....amazing just lik..like you did the fir..first day I met y..you." He told him as he tried to hold tears and the stutter in his voice. He didn't want to be vulnerable in front of him, he had been trying to keep anything since he woke up from coming through the barrier he put up, yet he couldn't help but let a few of them slip out. They stung as they did of course; going over the scar skin and issues that went from the rims of his eye down his face from how his eyes would water or when he cried from when whatever was used on him to blind him.

"Don't cry, Bat." Jinxx instantly said when he noticed tears trailing down Andy's face. He wiped them away as he brought him closer to him, kissing his forehead passionately in the progress. "It's alright."

"I'm alri..alright," He mumbled out as he got himself as close as he could into his chest. "I'm just...happy."

A very small frown came onto Jinxx's face when he heard his voice. He could tell that in his voice he was trying to hide what he was feeling and that he was trying to not cry as much as he wanted too. He felt so bad for him since he knew how much Andy was holding in, and he didn't want him to feel it. He brushed his fingers through his hair as he held him closer and tried to calm him down. "Are you sure you alright?"

Andy nodded as he clung onto him. He sniffled and brushed his face feeling his tears sting his face and eyes as he did so. While he was trying to relax, Jinxx could still tell he was seemingly still on edge. He had a feeling he knew why he was crying; well not crying as much as he was now, yet he couldn't push him at the moment to talk. Staring at him with a concern expression, a very faint smile came onto his face when he remembered what he could talk about to hopefully help distract him from his thoughts. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled down at Andy who was now lightly playing with his one necklace, only making the smile on his face get bigger and the memory he was remember was making it grow even more.

"Bat, do you remember when we first got a Nightliner tour bus?

"How could I forgot that?" He spoke out with a hoarse voice. "We were all freaking out over the fact that we finally got a bigger tour bus. We freaked out more than when we upgraded from Ashley's vans to the small tour bus we thought was big at the time."

"Do you remember how on our first night on it we slept,"

"Tried to sleep,"

"We tried to sleep in your bunk, and it ended up with us staring up all night only to get an hour of sleep that morning before he we had to wake up and we realized that we also kept Ashley up for an hour with us talking since his bunk was right above yours."

A tiny laugh came from Andy as he remembered that and lightly played with one of Jinxx's necklace. "He was so angry at us by the time we woke up again later that day and told us we should be lucky we weren't performing that night."

"CC had to tell him not to complain that much due to the fact they were texting the whole night as well."

"Ashley shut up so fast at that, though still complained to us to not stay up late like that again."

Jinxx snorted at remembering that since they all a whole had stayed up multiple nights on tour, though he couldn't forget one night when they were over in Europe for the first time; and he knew Andy couldn't forget either. "Do you remember our first time over in Europe?"

A small blush appeared on his face as he knew what he was referring too when they went to Europe. It had been the first time they were performing at a major festival with Download right after it; however, beside it being a big breakthrough for them as band with the fact they were finally making it somewhere it had also been one of the most magical nights they spent together. He still didn't know how Jinxx managed to get them time in their schedule for a date night together, yet he had been so glad he had. "It would be hard to forget that night on our first time over in Europe."

"It's also hard to forgot how beautiful you looked too."

"I remember you looking more beautiful though." Andy glanced his eyes up towards Jinxx's feeling his heart break when he couldn't see him. However, he could remember how he looked that night where they went out still half in warpaint and how he couldn't help but constantly look at him all night. He clearly could remember how much his sky blue eyes stood out when they were outside that night then how much they stood out more with the one necklace he gave him for their first anniversary that Jinxx always wore. One thing Andy remember, beside how the night ended with them having time alone, was how when they were walking back to the hotel they were staying at before leaving the next morning to head to London for Download, was how beautiful and handsome his boyfriend looked underneath the lights of the street and the moonlight that shined. He remembered how much Jinxx's eyes shined, how he could pretty much see each color of blue in his eyes, his hair looked so soft...just he remembered how he looked and it would never leave his memory. Nor the memory of that night they spent together at the hotel. He had been surprised he could remember it since the next morning he could barely get out of the bed so they could get ready to leave. That had been an adventure in itself.

"Andy. Andy. Andy." Hearing Jinxx's voice he blinked, snapping himself out of his thoughts and glanced up at him with a questioning hum only causing a laugh to come from Jinxx. "Are you alright? You seemed to have zoned out there for a moment."

"Oh." He blushed in slight embarrassment.

"What were you thinking about there?"

"Our first night in Europe, the date night we went on, the night at the hotel we had together."

"You mean the night where you were such a hot mess underneath me only making you look more beautiful."

Andy's face turned bright red at that causing him to hide his in his boyfriends arm as best as he could. He heard him laugh before he felt a hand underneath his chin to bring his face up to look at him. He blushed even more when he felt himself closer to Jinxx's face and strands of his face tickling his face before he felt his nose up against his nuzzling him lightly. It made his face turn red entirely and giggles to come from him. His giggling was stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his causing him to instantly melt into them as he kissed back. When they pulled away from each other his face was bright red and his heart was fluttering still from the kiss. He felt a hand go to the back of his head and bring him closer to his boyfriend's face to where their foreheads were touching each other. He smiled at that as he brought his hand up hesitant to touch the side of Jinxx's face only to tangle it in his hair, feeling how soft it always was.

This was one of the things he missed. He missed being able to lay in bed with him where in the morning Jinxx would roll him to lay on top of his chest and all they would do is this for the longest time and not move until they needed too. The smile that he had on his face grew as he closed his eyes and felt Jinxx pull him as close as he could so he was held close by him with arms around him lightly and their foreheads still touching. His eyelids fluttered closed lightly as he relaxed into the warm comfort of Jinxx and spoke out softly while Jinxx's fingers played with his hair. "I love you, Jinxx."

"I love you too, Andy."

\--

Hearing a knock on the door, Jinxx looked up from his phone and spoke out loud enough for whoever it was to hear it, "Come in."

"You're here." Ashley said as he came in with CC. "We thought you weren't here at all."

"I'm still here until my mom, Amy, you two, or Jake drags me back home or Andy tells me to get out of this room for a while."

"Of course." CC laughed lightly at him as he came over to give him a hug.

He hugged the drummer back, yet was confused as to why they were here. "Weren't you two going somewhere today? I remember you both saying that you had plans to go out today."

"We were, yet we decided to come here and see how you two were doing before going out." The drummer said pulling away from the hug and looking over from Jinxx to Andy. "Yet it seems we came at time where Andy's asleep."

"He fell asleep thirty minutes ago after he was given another dose of his medication. He always does since it's such a high dose to help the pain, and the doctor said he'll be exhausted for the next few weeks from waking up." Jinxx said looking over at his boyfriend who was sleeping. A soft smile came onto his face. Even with all the tubes and wires he was connected too still, he looked as peaceful and beautiful as ever while sleeping. Everytime he looked over at him when he was sleeping, or when Jinxx woke up in the morning and Andy was still asleep, he couldn't help but remember all the times they've been on tour, even at home where he'd look over to Andy sleeping and felt his heart flutter just as it did the first time he saw him, even when the first time he let sleep on his lap before they were dating and still touring around in Ashley's van before they upgraded to the larger van then small tour bus they had before getting the nightliner tour bus. While they each finally had their own bunks in the tour busses they had, Jinxx would always remember how him and Andy would both sleep with each other in their bunks every other night. Which was what they were doing again now, except this time Jinxx was the one taking turns sleeping between the small cot the hospital gave him, sleeping next to Andy on his bed, or going home to sleep in their bed when he was told to go home for a break.

"Jinxx, Jinxx." Snapping out of his thoughts and moving his gaze from Andy to CC and Ashley, CC who was now on Ashley's lap, who were staring at him wondering if he was alright. "You alright there? We've been trying to get your attention for a last couple minutes."

Sheepishly smiling he brushed his hair out of his face laughing nervously at them, "You have? Sorry, I was looking at Andy and remembering moments with each other."

CC and Ashley smiled at each other before looking over at the guitarist who was still nervously staring at them with a light blush on his face. As they continued to smile at him, Jinxx was getting confused as to why they were. "Wh..Why are staring at me with those smiles and looks?"

"Nothing."

Hearing them reply with that with their tones being all high pitched, the guitarist stared at them with the most blank, annoyed expression with his eyes half rolling in their sockets at them. "Really, why are you two staring at me like that?"

"Fine," CC puffed out. "We were staring you like because of you how you were looking at Andy. Like the first time you all had practices, meet ups for the band, and going to parties together."

"How would you even...How do you know...What?"

"Ash dragged me to enough practices, rehearsals, band meet ups, all of it when I had spare time before I was even in the band that I know." CC said with a smile towards the guitarist who had a slight blush growing on his face, partly out of small embarrassment and from glancing over at Andy every so often.

"Still, how did you-"

"When we weren't living together and still in the early days of our relationship, as well as Black Veil being in the early days too, whenever I'd asked Ashley how the band was doing, or how you all were doing since at that point when Ashley met with Andy I've only meet him a few times here and there then you, Jake, and Sandra after you three joined, he'd tell me all the time how Andy would look over at you, you'd look over to him, or Ash would hear you two at different times talking about each other. Even Jake talked about you two frequently."

By now Jinxx's face bright pink at what CC had said. He couldn't help it since it made me think of those days before he managed to approach the singer at the party to talk more to him. He could remember how much when they all meet up together as a band then did writing all together, he swore he could still remember catching Andy glancing over at him then covering his face with his hair. Jake would always jokingly nudge him, and tease him slightly about the apparent crush he seemed to have on the singer. Even Ashley would give him the look at times knowing he had a crush on the singer, which he would always blush and hide his face as well, yet the bassist was smart. If Jake could tell, then Ashley, then Sandra, he knew he wouldn't hide his crush on Andy from them. Then when the two finally got together and the other three found out, they had known the two would get together at some point, they just didn't know when. It still made him laugh to this day remembering all their reactions, along with being happy due to all the support they had given them, and still gave them now. He couldn't, and Andy would agree with him as well, more thankful for them.

"I can't believe you know all that. Let alone remember it."

"It's not that hard to forget, Jinxx." Ashley told him with a smug smile. "Nor is it hard to forgot to how Andy's father reacted."

Ashley had trailed off at the end of what he said and all of them knew why. Chris didn't react to well to finding out Andy was with someone he's bandmates and works with, let alone, to find out he was with another guy...it didn't go well with that despite the fact he was supportive of his son's sexuality. Sure, Chris was there to support Andy at the shows and the band with what they do, yet their relationship was completely even more strained and Andy barely talked to him or about him. He acted as if his dad was dead to him, which Ashley, CC, Jinxx, nor Jake could blame him. He had every right to act that way.

Clearing his throat, the honey brown eyed male looked over at him, seeing his expression change from slight anger to a questioning gaze. "Have you heard from your dad and brother yet?"

"Yeah I heard them from last week." He shifted in the chair, putting on leg on top of the other. "They're both coming this weekend and staying for about three to see Andy, you guys, Amy, my mom, and me. They've been checking in as well, my mom has been keeping them updated as well as Amy."

"We've been wondering if you heard from them since my grandparents might see if they can make it out here to see us all, maybe even some of my cousin, and Jake said his dad is going to come too."

"My parents and sister might stop by at some point too." CC told him.

"I think Andy will enjoy being able to see them again." The word 'see' was hesitantly said. Everytime he said that word, he felt himself regret it instantly since he knew Andy couldn't see at all. Yet, he didn't know how or what else to say. He didn't think any of them did.

"They'll be glad to see him as well and I know Andy will be glad to see, hear them as well." Ashley told him in the softest, caring voice that instantly made relief flow through his body and he couldn't be more thankful for having Ashley and CC as his best friends, brothers, and bandmates.

"You two are really the best, you know that?" He told them with a smile on his face.

"We've been told multiple times before." Both of them said with a light chuckle.

"No, but you two really are and I couldn't be more thankful for you two helping me and being there for me throughout all of this."

"It's not a problem Jinxx." CC told him with a smile. "You're our best friend, brother, and bandmate and we wouldn't allow you, nor Andy to be alone in all of this. It wouldn't be right if we left you, both of you, alone to deal with it all of it yourselves."

CC had been right. Both of them, his mom, Amy, Jake, all told they wouldn't let him be alone through all of it. So many of people they were close too would try to help as best as they could during through it, yet Ashley and CC took the big step and decided to help him through it all. Hell, they lived at his and Andy's house half the time throughout the five months and still stay over every so often. He really couldn't be more thankful for them staying by his side through it all, because he knows without them being there he didn't want to know what he would have done by now. Probably caused a fire, electrical or not, exposed himself somehow by doing it, gone back into his drinking, completely not take care of himself; which due to how worried and stress he was during the past five months he barely took care of himself and only did so when Ashley, CC, or anyone told him to, or who knows what he would have done without them constantly being there for him. Which was something he didn't want to think about.

"I seriously have to thank you two again for everything these past five months," Jinxx told them as he leaned his side against the arm rest and put the palm of his hand against his cheek. "You two have been there so much with me through it all, helping me with anything I may need, even my family, Amy, Joe, anyone and I don't know how to thank you two enough because even know with you two here it's been a great feeling so I also thank you for stopping by as well."

"Jinxx, like we said a few minutes ago; it's not a problem and we're happy to help you through it. We wouldn't leave you alone through all of us, nor are we going to leave you and Andy alone to get the through situation."

"Because really if we did, that would make us assholes." Ashley said with a laugh causing all three of them to break out in laughter. It was good laughter though, and they needed it after all. Jinxx couldn't think the last time they all laughed like this during these past five months. The last time he could remember them having a good laugh all together was after they came back home from the Kerrang Awards in London. Andy was still worried for him since he nearly had an episode during the award show and had left to go back to the hotel with Andy joining him thirty minutes later after sorting out everything he needed to before leaving, yet it didn't stop him from worrying about him and making sure he took all the medication he needed to. They had been back for a few days and decided to meet up all together for lunch before they were meeting up all together at Felddmen's studio to go about making the album. When they were at the restaurant all together, Jake had made some type of joke that caused them all to laugh then laugh even more when Ashley added onto it. It had been the best time ever for them with that before everything happened; along with the last full laugh they all had together as a group or Jinxx with Andy, Ashley, and CC since all three of them had made some type joke or did something that caused them all to laugh. He couldn't remember exactly what they all had said, but it made them all laugh and caused him to stare lovingly as Andy laughed. He heard him laugh a few times recently, yet his laugh did't seem the same. He knew at the moment that it wouldn't be the same laugh, yet his laugh always brought him to that moment and all the small moments they shared before everything that day.

As they all calmed done from laughing, Jinxx looked over at the clock on the wall and realized the couple had been here for nearly an hour and he knew the two were going out somewhere tonight, but he didn't know what time. They didn't specifically say what time they were leaving, yet he didn't want to keep them behind their schedule if they had been anywhere on time. "Are you sure two aren't missing out on going out where you two were supposed to go? I don't want you to keep yourselves from going out tonight."

The couple instantly shook their heads. "No, no, we're fine, because actually we talked about this before we came here, we were wondering if you wanted to come join us for the night just to get out."

Hearing their invitation and how Ashley casually said it, the guitarist blinked at them in confusion at what they asked him. _They want me to..come with them..what?_ "I'm sorry, you want me to come with you guys on your date?"

"It's not really a date, we were going out to hang out for a while, we tried to get Jake to come along, yet he said he was putting together something for Andy then he had to go somewhere, so he couldn't make it." Ashley told him. "But, we really wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along since you haven't been out that much, and we figured you may want to go out."

"I would love to go out, but I have to stay in case Andy wakes up, or one of his nurses comes in, or-"

"Jinxx," a tired, groggy voice came from the bed causing all of them to look over to see a very tired, half lidded Andy. Jinxx opened his mouth and closed it, instantly feeling bad for possibly waking him up.

"Shit, did we wake you up by being too loud?"

"No." Andy yawned out as he tiredly moved his hands up to his face to rub his eyes of sleep.

"Well, you trying to find an excuse to not go out woke me up."

Instead of being offended by what he said, he couldn't help but laugh at how Andy tiredly said that to him. He had completely said it all sarcastically, just like how he would when Jinxx accidentally woke him by writing music late at night when he can't sleep. He missed all the sarcasm though between them, so he couldn't be mad at his boyfriend telling him that.

"Sorry about that Ands, it's just that your boyfriend doesn't want to go out for some reason."

"Hey," he told them trying to hold his back a small laugh, that came out a bit. "I want to go out, but I want to stay in case Andy needs anything, a nurse comes in, or Dr. Kent-"

"Jinxx, Spider, I'll be fine if you go out." Andy said brushing a strand of hair out of his face and mouth.

"But what if you-"

"I'll be fine. You need to get out of this hospital and my room for a while. I can tell you need it. Plus I know where the call thing to call a nurse if I need it, along with what button it is on it." Andy tiredly smile over in his direction, at least he hoped. "I'll be fine if you go out."

Seeing his boyfriends soft smile, he knew he couldn't say no, plus he knew that Andy was right along with Ashley and CC. He needed to get out of the hospital to at least get some air and relief any stress in his body. He almost had another episode a few days while laying in bed with Andy, yet thankfully was able to not have it happen. Andy asked him if he taken his medication; which he did, but the singer still couldn't help but be worried, something he expressed a lot with how much Jinxx was staying in the room and hospital.

Getting up from the chair, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, cupping a face on his cheek as he did so seeing Andy lean into his touch and smile. "Are you sure you'll be alright here alone?"

"I'll be fine. I rather you go out and have fun then be here with me sleeping half the time due to the amount of pain killers I'm on and just how exhausted I still am from the coma."

"As long as you're fine with it, then I'll go out for you." He told him, leaning down to kiss him causing tired giggles to come from Andy as he did so. "I can bring you back something too if you want to."

"I'm not technically allowed to eat a lot of food, yet bring me back something you'd think I'd like and some desert if they have any. The cake they have here taste horrible." Andy told him. He only was able to eat so much in little amounts beside the feed tube, yet he couldn't even get through one bite of the cake he got since it tasted so bad. He didn't know if it was his taste buds or not, yet Jake had agreed with him that it tasted horrible since he was visiting the time he got the cake.

"I'll bring you back something, Bat."

"Good, you better." He told him kissing him lightly on the lips. Andy and Jinxx stayed sitting like that for a few minutes with Jinxx's forehead now resting against. They were only taken out of their lovingly staring contest when they heard an "awe" coming from the other couple.

"You two are so adorable."

"This reminds me of the time when we walked in on of them on the bus during Warped and they were sitting on the couch sitting there like this."

"That was so adorable. They didn't notice us at all until you almost tripped going to back to the bunks by staring at them." CC told Ashley who gasped and jokingly hit his shoulder.

"Don't bring that up! I embarrassed myself so much in that moment."

CC, Jinxx, and Andy laughed lightly at what Ashley said. They knew how much he embarrassed himself in that moment, yet it wasn't the first and only time he embarrassed himself that way.

"Well, I'm guessing we're going to get going love."

"That's fine with me. Just have fun and make sure the three of you don't do anything bad. The last thing I need to hear is one of you guys ending up in the hospital." _Or worse._ Andy left off the last part, thinking of the words he was told from her about what she would do them if she got word they found out it was her. Even though he hadn't told them at all, he was still worried she somehow go after them.

"We'll all be fine Andy." Ashley said as him and CC were now standing up and walking over to the bed to give him a hug. They each hugged him lightly as Jinxx gave him once last kiss before going to get his things together to leave. He knew they'd be heading home first for him to get ready there, yet he wanted to grab the most important items he needed.

"I'm ready to go."

Glancing over at Jinxx who had what he needed to take with him, Ashley and CC took that as it was time to go to head back to Andy's and Jinxx's house to have the guitarist get ready to go out. "Since your boyfriend has everything he needs to bring with him, we better head back to your house to let him finish getting ready then will bring him back in one piece afterwards."

"I trust you two." He told them as he got one last kiss from Jinxx. "Now, go have fun and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything stupid," Jinxx laughed. "I don't know about Ashley though."

"The only stupid things I'll do is when I get super drunk, which will take a lot of drinks."

All four of them laughed at that since it wasn't that wrong. The last time they all went together at night, Ashley had somehow gone over his tolerance limit and ended up with CC dragging him back to their hotel while Jinxx handled Andy. So, it wasn't just all Ashley who went over their tolerance limit.

"You aren't drinking that much tonight." CC said to him causing the bassist to groan.

"I'm not going to drink at all tonight." Ashley told him before breaking out in laughter. "Well, we should get going since we got to get Jinxxy here home to get ready more."

"I'll see you and CC later, and I'll see you later tonight, love."

"I'll see you later tonight, darling." Jinxx told Andy as he gave him one last kiss before they walked out of the room with them exchanging a small wave and Jinxx melting at the soft smile he was given. It made him know that going out would be good for him, and he knew too that smile would carry with him throughout the night until he came back; along with making him know Andy would be there with him throughout the night too.

\--

_Curling up into himself, he let out a whimper. He was cold and he felt as if he was in that room again, laying on a mattress that smelled of vomit, blood, and other various smells and probably fluids he didn't even want to know of. Even though it was covered with a super thin sheet, he could still smell it. He knew the smell of vomit and blood was from him. She had left him bleeding half of the times throughout the night and it would seep through the sheet and into the mattress, and his vomit that mixed in with his blood and stomach acid just stuck to the mattress. It made him sick even more and it was why he would sometimes move onto the concert floor to sleep. The floor wasn't any better since it was freezing cold and he had nothing to keep him warm beside the torn up, stained shirt he wore and the pair of new sweatpants he was given every now and then to wear; yet they still didn't keep him warm which is how he felt now despite knowing he wasn't in that room anymore and he was wearing one of Mystic's shirts and pants that were still too large on him to keep him warm underneath two blankets._

_He was cold and he knew he was missing something. More like someone. Ever since Jin-Mystic, Deviant, Destroyer, and Mourner saved him, more like Mystic since he found him first, he had never left his side and Mystic would never leave his. He always felt so safe when he was with him. Everything he had may have been thinking washed away when he was near. All the memories of being in that room, being with her, thinking he was never going to make it out, washed away and it felt as if they never existed. Next to that, he even felt so warm. There was something about him that was always so warm, just like how his Jinxx was. It made him feel safe being in his arms, curled up next to him, or even near him or holding his hand he could feel the warmth. Which is what he needed now._

_Whimpering again, he curled tighter into himself and cracked an eyelid open hoping to at least see something, yet it was nothing again. He closed his eyes, letting out another whimper that was now turning into a cry. He didn't know where Mystic was. He knew he would be back soon, but with the thoughts of him being back in that room, again for the third time, he wanted him more than ever. With his eyes closed tight, he let out an audible whimper and began to feel himself almost cry only to hold himself back when he heard the door open. He could tell by the steps it was him._

Andy was snapped slightly out of his dream and brought in a haze of awakeness as he heard him come into the room further and walk around. He still felt as if he was in his and Mystic's room, underneath the two blankets and wearing the too large of a shirt for him even though he could faintly hear the sound of beeps in background and knew he was in an uncomfortable hospital gown that was two sizes too large for him in the hospital. His eyelids were fluttering, wanting to open, yet in the end the closed shut as he laid there half-awake listening to the sound of him walking around the room. He was cold, really cold and he couldn't wrap his arms fully around himself or even curl up to keep himself warm. Except he couldn't move that way with how his bones were still healing from being broken and Jinxx and his doctors had told him to promise not to move that much in his sleep if he could. It's not as if he moved a lot anyway in the last 5 months when he was asleep, he had been too terrified to move even in his sleep. To him, moving from curled position in his sleep to any other position made his fear and anxiety raise up that she would come into the dark room he was kept in and she'd lash out on him. So, he barely moved in his sleep, and if he did, he stayed awake all night.

When he had walked into the room Jinxx had heard slightly whimpering coming from Andy as he was sleep. His gaze soften sadly over at him, wishing he could take away whatever he was dreaming. Of course, Jinxx knew he couldn't take easily do that. He wished he could every night or every day when Andy was asleep and dreaming. By the way Andy would sometimes talk in his sleep, whimper, or move around as much as he could, he knew there weren't just dreams. He had a feeling they were either nightmares or memories replaying in his mind; and all he wanted to do was help them go away so he could sleep in peace. The first two nights when Andy woke up, he barely slept even with him lying next to him. It worried Jinxx a lot since he had barely got sleep at all these past five months and he couldn't imagine how worse it had been for his love, even more so now.

Going into the bathroom, Jinxx after putting all the food in the small mini fridge he was able to get for the room, he quickly changed into clothes to sleep in as well made sure he was all cleaned up as best as he could so he could get ready for bed. He couldn't wait until they could lay together in bed after coming from a fun, good night with their friends. Going out tonight with Ashley and CC had been fun for him. Majority of all the stress and tension that he was holding in his body left tonight and he couldn't be more thankful for it. Both of them, including Andy, had been completely right about him going out; yet it only made him wish he could go out on double dates with Ashley and CC like they used too.

Turning off the light he came out into the room and made sure he had everything in place, his phone on the charger, one of the lights by the bed on, and make sure everything else was in its place for the morning when he woke up, along with making sure the nurses don't have anything in the way when they went to check up Andy. Seeing the room, he knew Andy left for him, he laid down next to him on his side and put his arms around him lightly to hold him in his sleep. When he did, he heard Andy groggily mumbled something that left him confused as to why he would bring up something from their second album.

"Mystic.."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Mystic, the word hadn’t left his thoughts since he heard Andy say that word last night when he laid down next to him. He had been trying to figure out what could have caused him to say that in his sleep, yet nothing had come to his mind beside the fact that Andy could have been talking about the alternative names they all gave themselves when making Set The World On Fire. It was the start of The Wild Ones characters they made for themselves and where trying to put into the new album which was making him think that his boyfriend was thinking about the album and the alternative names they all had. He wanted to ask Andy why he might have said it in his sleep, yet he didn’t know if it would cause him to remember something he didn’t want to remember. That was something Jinxx didn’t want to do, make his boyfriend get a flashback of a bad memory from him bring it up. He was being so careful with the words he was saying around him, even what he was doing since he was still pretty beat up and he could see him visibly recoil backwards at time when touched. So asking him a question that seems harmless, made him worried it would bring back memories for Andy.

Letting out a small slew of breath that blew some hair out of his face, Jinxx sat there in his doctor’s office tapping his right leg up and down repeatedly. He had an appointment with his doctor finally to see what was still going on with him. After he passed out a few weeks ago that day when the doctor over seeing his boyfriend told him the news none of them expected to hear, he was more concerned as to what was going on with him. He’s always been sick in some way throughout majority of his adult life, yet recently in the past year and these past six months, he’s been more concerned as to what was going on than ever. There were so many things it could be which worried him since he knew there was a gene in his family that could be passed down to cause the condition that affected his health. One major thing that worried him, his parents, and brother was that it could be what he could do was affecting his health. That was one thing that terrified him.

For as long as he could remember, he had been trying his best to hide it from doctors or anyone who asked him why his body temperature was always so high, why his eyes would turn to a fire blue shade, why he would sometimes be able to things that were unexpected, or why he would sometimes be more exhausted after doing things that were unexpected since a lot of time the magic abilities that he had and what he could do with them took it out of him because if the doctors found all that out he wouldn’t know what would happen. Ever since he was little and they found about it, they’ve been trying to hide it, and Jinxx had been trying to hide it for so long. Not even majority of his family knew he could do any of that. While they were happy and proud for his achievements, how far he has gone with music, and accepted him for his sexuality and relationship; he was pretty sure telling them he could pretty control fire and magic would not be the best thing. After all, learning your grandson or nephew can control fire and magic would be a lot more to take in than when he came out as pansexual. They all accepted him right away with that; but with fire and magic...Jinxx knew that would not across easily with the rest of his family.

One thing he didn’t know what he would do beside one telling the rest of his family, was tell Andy and the rest of the guys. He had always wanted to tell Andy what he could do. Ever since he first heard the comments of how warm he was and how warm and safe Andy felt around him feeling his elevated body temperature made him want to tell him more. Tell him more of what he could do with it, also show him it. Although..he didn’t know when he would be able to do that. It constantly made him hurt so much he couldn’t show Andy anything, especially what he could do. It was always his plan to show him what he could do; however, Jinxx didn’t know when or if he would ever get to do that now. Despite the fact there was a chance for Andy to get back his eyesight, he still didn’t know for sure how he would show him what he could do.

Hearing the door open he looked up to see his doctor coming in again he looked up and smiled as she entered the room. He had be coming to her for the years as a patient ever since she was beginning to work at this office. He’s known her since the start of the band and he would never trade her for any other primary doctor. She pretty much made sure he was all ready and healthy for tour, for life, or pretty much anything. She was magic as he was, yet a different kind of magic that was hard to describe that only doctors and nurses had.

“Welcome back, Dr. Morgan.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Mr. Ferguson,” Dr. Morgan said as she came in closing the door behind her. “You can call me Lucia, Dr. Morgan sounds too official and we’ve known each other forever Jinxx.”

“Yeah, and remember how long it took you to call me Jinxx?”

Lucia laughed at her and grabbed the moving spiny stool with her foot so she could sit down on it and move around the room. “Don’t remind me. I remember when I had to tell my mom that my first new patient’s name was Jinxx and she freaked out. But it turns out your pretty lucky for a guy name Jinxx. If only your luck could rub off on me getting my last name changed to my mother’s maiden Italian name since she finally got divorced from them.”

He smiled at that. “I always say I am and maybe that luck will rub off on you to change your last name to that Italian last name, but one thing I do know is that my luck is just not with my health at the moment apparently. Also, your mom finally got divorced from your dad?”

“Yeah,” she replied rolling over to grab something from the counter with the sink full of medical supplies for the room. “It was finalized and she’s divorced. They’re good on terms, yet it got to the point where they couldn’t be together anymore and my dad’s fine with me changing my last name to my mother’s maiden, so going to be that soon.”

“I hope that goes well with that.”

“I hope so since it’s a long process changing it then changing the name on a ton of legal documents and changing it here. Going to be a lot fun.”

“Speaking of a lot fun,” Lucia said making Jinxx groan knowing what was to come. “You’re test came back with a lot of the same results as usual. We’re still going to need another round of blood test and a brain scan, and maybe change one of your meds.”

“Of course.” He mumbled rolling his eyes. This has been going on for years and so far none of his doctors, or the specialist he had been referred to. The most they could come up with that it was a neurologic condition, that’s the most they come up with so far. His parents had a few ideas what it could be, yet he still wanted a complete diagnosis. He had been dealing with this for a few years, yet recently from everything that happened the last five months and past year in general caused it to increase to where he needed to know what the hell was wrong with him. The only thing he hoped that it was not being caused by the fact he could control fire and had some magic, yet he also didn’t hope doctors didn’t find out any of that. Next to his worst fear of losing Andy, losing Black Veil, losing his family, and more was his ability to control fire and magic becoming known to people he didn’t want them to be known too. Every since he was little and when he first discovered it, his parents, brother, and him have always kept it a secret. Even though doctors couldn’t understand his body temperature being hotter than normal, they pretty much wrote it off as a genetic disorder. It never bothered him anyway so none of his doctors through his childhood, teenage years, and even adult life never questioned it beyond the first appointment meeting.

“However, there is good news.”

Perking up at the good news, Jinxx sat himself up straight in the chair and looked at his doctor with a pleading look. He really wanted to know what the good news was. He knew it wasn’t what he had, but he would take any good news than none.

“Your insomnia that you had is now going away. So, I am going to take you off it. You won’t have to go see a sleep specialist again unless something happens, and while I’m going to let your therapist know your off it, let them know as well incase they bring up the question if anything has changed recently. The second good news is that you’re going to get off the one med that was causing a slight counter reaction to your anticonvulsant med halting it from doing its job.”

“Is that one reason I had that one that one week with the over stress of finding out my boyfriend is..blind?” Jinxx asked choking on the word “blind.” He still could never say it without wanting to break down. It made him hurt so much inside the fact his boyfriend was blind and couldn’t see. There was chance he could get some sight back, yet it still made him hurt for him.

“Yes, one reason. Next to induced stress from the news, your body trying to keep itself up from worry with him back, it triggered you to convulse and the one medication you were on cut out the anticonvulsant. Because from what you described to me from that and from the past five months, I had come to conclusion as well the nurse who checks you in that when we were looking over your prescribed medication and what you have described we realized that one was causing to cut the one that’s supposed to help you out.” She told him. “So, I’m going to prescribe a new pill that should work and another round of x-rays, scans, and blood test so we can see what is causing this for you. I’m sorry at the moment a lot is coming up blank.”

The guitarist shrugged. “It happens. I’m just glad we’re getting somewhere with the medication and I’m off my insomnia because it’s going away now. I’m sleeping way better with him back. Not back at our house, but just back.”

The doctor nodded with a soft smile. “I understand. I’m also happy you two are reunited again and he was found. I can’t wait to meet him as well.”

Jinxx chuckled. “You’ll meet him. He’ll be coming my appointments in the future.”

“Really? Well, I’ll be happy to finally meet him. The pictures you’ve shown me of you two are adorable, so you two in person will even be more adorable since I’ve never been able to hit a concert of yours yet.”

“When you can and when we have another show here, I’ll hook you up with tickets and backstage if you want to. Just tell me how many people you have coming with you.”

“Sounds good with me.” Lucia smiled and began to write down Jinxx’s new script and new notes for his file. “I’m going to issue you a new script for the new medication that you can pick up from the hospitals pharmacy downstairs and you can pick up at the window on the door out as well schedule another appointment for another round of x-rays, scans, and blood test, then another appointment next month so I can check up on the new medication. And of course, as always, call if you have questions and side effects.”

He nodded and began to get up from the chair. “Thank you, Lucia.”

“Anytime Jinxx.”

Taking the script from her he checked for everything he needed and began to follow her out of the door of the room he was and walk to the window that in one hallway of her office that lead to the exit door. He gave the receptionist the dates for when scheduling appointments and the dates for when Lucia wanted him schedule for the x-rays, scans, and blood tests along with making sure there was availability by the offices and doctors who did all that. Once that was all figured out and he thanked him, he went down to the pharmacy to get his script filled and was debating on going to see Andy on the other side of the hospital. He knew if he went over there that Andy would be either asleep or he’d tell him to go home to get some rest at home. Despite the fact his boyfriend should be worrying about his own health, he was more worried about him and him spending time at home to relax; which Jinxx understood a lot. After all everyone he knew pretty much was on the same thought as Andy.

Throughout waiting for his new medication prescription to be filled, he debated on going over to visit Andy and decided to go home to relax for the rest of the day. He figured he could send a message to Andy later at the hospital so the nurses could give too him, or go see him tomorrow. He knew a break would be good and Andy would want him to spend time at time; and if that would make his boyfriend happy knowing he was taking care of himself, spending time at home instead of cooped up in the hospital with him, he would do it for him.

_You’ve been surviving these past five months for Andy to come home, and now he’s home again. He’s close by you Jinxx, only 20 minutes away from home. Do it for him. Be at home for him._

\--

Walking inside their home he was greeted with the small running sound of feets in his directions as well meows here and there from their three cats. He closed door and began to take off his jacket, putting it on the coat rack hanging on the wall before getting on the floor and greeting the cats who all came up to him right away.

“Hey guys, how are you doing? Orange, has Crow and Mao been good with each other today? They didn’t fight over that one mouse toy, right?” He asked the orange cat who just meowed and licked his nose as he held up him in the air close his face before bringing him close, giving the cat a kiss and then doing the same for the others, only holding Crow a bit closer and longer. While all the cats where their children, well fur children, Crow had been the cat Andy picked out the one day when they decided to visit the animal shelter close to them to volunteer to help on their off day after coming back from Warped in 2011. He remembered seeing his boyfriend’s blue eyes widen in awe seeing the little tuxedo kitten, and soon enough they were adapting him, bringing home to meet Orange Cat and Mao, and since then Crow had become apart of the family. He was even his studio cat along with Orange and Mao, even would rest on his shoulder and back of his chair half of the time while he worked on mixing together pieces he made either on guitar or violin, or any instrument he played. Another thing Crow did was be there by his side the past five months. All three of the cats did, yet Crow would always be in Andy’s spot on the bed, right in the middle of Orange and Mao, waiting for Andy just like Jinxx was. Just as they were.

“Are you forgetting to say hi to someone else?”

Hearing a voice to his left towards where his couch was near the fireplace, he jolted and looked over to see Ashley sitting there on his couch with his legs folded up under him.

“Christ, Ashley.”

“Hello to you too Jinxx.” The bassist said back with a laugh before looking in the direction towards the kitchen and the hallway that lead in between the living room and kitchen. “Jinxx is home!”

“Tell him we’ll be out in a minute from the kitchen! Amy’s in the other guest room, so I’ll go get her.” CC called back making Jinxx roll his eyes since he could see him moving around.

“I can see you moving around C.”

“No you can’t!”

Chuckling at his best friend, he got up slowly still holding Crow and took off his slip-on Vans, shoving them to the side by the shoes, and began to walk over towards the couch on the end Ashley wasn’t sitting on and felt Orange Cat and Mao jump on the couch to sit and lay down next to him. He smiled over at them and began to pet them which caused both of them to give off a small pur and for Orange to roll over onto his side to get extra tummy rubs which Jinxx knew was a small trap. They all knew that well.

“How did your appointment go this morning?” He heard his mom’s voice float over to him from the kitchen causing him to turn his head towards her direction.

“It went fine. I’m off two of my meds now, the insomnia meds I’ve been taking for the past four months and off one of my meds that was halting my anticonvulsant med.”

“I’m so glad you’re off your insomnia medication and found out what was going on with that on pill. You got a new prescription, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I did."

“Did Lucia say anything about your test or no?” Ashley asked this time with worry in his voice.

The guitarist shook his head. “No. I have another round of x-rays, scans, and blood test in the next two weeks unless I need to reschedule due to things coming up with Andy or the band because they understand, and then next month on this date I have an appointment again to check up on this new pill is helping me.”

“Is that why..” Ashley paused, hesitant to ask. “Is that why you passed out when we got the news weeks ago.”

“Yeah.” _Although it still could possibly be what I can do and control. I’ll never for sure with that though._ Oh, if only Jinxx could tell Ashley that. Yet telling him he could control fire and magic would be a complete shock right now. All of them were worrying about Andy and him right now, and Jinxx didn’t need to put anything else more on top of them. He knew he could to talk to his mom about it later since he remembered from this morning before he left that Amy was planning on going out to LAX to pick up his dad then head on over to the store to pick up some household items Jinxx didn’t realize he was running out of. Then again, he had been in such a haze, depression, anxious, and out of it state the past five months so he pretty much didn’t notice if he ran out of anything or expire. It’s why he was so thankful for having Ashley, CC, Jake, Andy’s cousin Joe, their crew who lived nearby, Amy and his parents visiting help him and help take care of him. Because if it wasn’t for them, he was sure he would be in a worse state and pretty sure he would have started a fire accidentally. Even though he nearly had a few times and thankfully was able to put them out before anyone saw.

“Are you ever going to tell Andy about that and that you were in the hospital two and half times?”

Ruffling Crow’s fur Jinxx looked up at Ashley who was sitting on the other end of couch legs underneath him as he held a cup of tea that he grabbed from the coffee table in the middle of the room. “I don’t know. I don’t want him to worry more about me. I can tell he is. Whenever I bring up I’ve been there for more than four days sleeping at his side, he gets concerned for me. He loves the fact I’m there and we can be together again, but he knows I’m spending too much time there and need to get out to get fresh air and of course be home again. Yet I just want him here with me at home. I have all you guys, but with him being so close now, I just want him home.”

“He’ll be home in a couple weeks, honey.” His mom said coming around the corner with CC from the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes, peanut butter chocolate fudge that Jinxx clearly recognized since Andy loved peanut butter and that it was Amy’s recipe, and some cookies.

“He’ll be home in more like a month or nearly two. He has to go through physical therapy, therapy I’m going through, he has to still give testimonies to the police and FBI that took on the case, which I have to be there for him during it and I don’t know how I’ll survive that, then he has to get,” Jinxx paused trying to catch his breath from talking. He could feel his throat and chest getting tight and his eyes getting watery. He closed his eyes and breathed in out to calm himself down. Thinking of what Andy was going through after all he went through just for him to be able to come home made him so sad. He didn’t want him to go through any more pain since he knew he’d gone through so much and maybe more. None of them know fully what he went through and if they got know, Jinxx knew they wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Breath, Jinxx, breath.” His mom said kneeling in front of him as she rubbed his shoulder and brushed the hair out of his face. “It’ll take time for him to come home, yet we all know how Andy is. He’ll make sure to get through to get through all he has to get through to be able to come home in the fastest way possible.”

Jinxx nodded and wiped off his face not caring for getting any snot running from his nose on his hands. He knew his mom was right. Andy would always find a way to get home in the fastest way possible, after all Andy literally ignored his doctor's instructions for when he broke his ribs. He’d never forgot how angry Ashley was at him for it, yet he understood since he also agreed that Andy needed to be at home to heal for the three months instead of going on tour for the summer. Not to the mention they all watched Andy fall on stage or just down anywhere multiple times during the time when his ribs were healing. And him falling now, well that terrified him. He was so worried due to the fact his leg was broken, his one hip out of place, and the fact he...the fact he..the fact he was blind made him terrified for him coming home since he had no idea what would happen. Jinxx knew that he was being over cornered, yet it was hard not to be over concerned, or upset his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to see when coming home. Or at least for a while since his doctors were still looking into what they could do to get his sight back depending on what was used to blind him. Just the thought of it made him want to cry.

“It’ll be okay, Jinxx.” Amy’s voice spoke up causing them to turn around to look at Andy’s mom who had a solemn expression on her face as she walked over. “Andy will come home to all of us making sure he’ll be okay, and you’ll be there helping him get home in the fastest way he possibly can get home. You won’t be alone in helping Jinxx, trust me. We’ll be here and I know Ash and CC will help you with anything you two need.”

“We’ll be there.” CC said taking one of the peanut butter chocolate fudge bars from the plate on the coffee table. “We can’t leave him and Andy alone. If we did we’d be asshole friends and I’m pretty sure Mao would claw at us more.”

“She already likes to claw at us for when we’re doing nothing.” Ashley said pointing at Mao who already had her one paw with her claws in his thigh causing the rest to laugh, especially Jinxx, and it mad the rest stop as he laughed.

It had been a long time since had laughed this much especially to where he was smiling a lot. None of them knew if it was in a moment laugh or what, but it made them all happy and fill joy he was laughing like this. While he couldn’t see it, his mom and Amy were smiling really big. Amy pretty much considered Jinxx her son-in-law already and seeing him smile from laughing at Mao with her claw in Ashley’s thigh made her so happy since the last time she heard him laugh like this wa over the phone when on a call with him and Andy discussing the plans for this year with the album making cycle and process after they did all the shows they had planned and the award show appearances. She could remember that Andy had said something about them going to somewhere for a date at a local French restaurant which Andy had pronounced the name wrong caused Jinxx to loss it over the phone, laughing as he was now. She missed this laugh and hearing it from phones she would receive or when she called them to see how everything was, so hearing it now made her smile and she couldn’t wait to hear it later on because she knew they all would for sure.

“Mao, come here.”

The fluffy cat glanced over to him only to still have her claws in Ashley thigh as he tried to slowly remove them from his skin and jeans, yet she wouldn’t budge only causing the bassist to sigh and Jinxx and the others to laugh. The blue eyed musician put Crow on the couch next to Orange and walked over the short way to help get Mao off Ashley so she wouldn’t continue to pierce his skin. He kneeled down on the floor between Ashley, CC, couch, and coffee table and distracted the fluffy Siamese Lynx cat as he managed to get her claws out of Ashley’s skin so she wouldn’t maim him. He had quit a few scars from claw marks on him, and in the most random places as well. Sometimes he’ll see one he’d never seen before and shrug it, it’s the same thing Andy did as well. It was just one thing about living with cats.

Getting Ashley free of Mao, he brought the cat close in a hug and kissed her head as he whispered a small joking scold to her telling her not to do that again even though he knew she would do it again. She did listen, as well as Orange and Crow, but he always loved how cats did things that they did that not a lot of people couldn’t explain why they did, even he couldn’t explain what they did, but he loved and they understood him well like he did with them. While everyone helped him over the months, the cats really understood him.

“At least I wasn’t lying down so she couldn’t get into my hair.” Ashley laughed.

“Trust me, I’ve laid down multiple times on this couch and Andy’s and I’s bed and she loves to play with my hair when I’m lying down. It’s why I try to put my hair up before we go to sleep. I’ve got videos of all the cats playing with Andy’s hair since it’s so long.” Jinxx said smiling going away as he said those last words. It still hurt him to see how his hair was now. Sure his hair was longer now from when he cut it, yet the dye had now faded showing the original blond now dark brown hair he had, and it was still a tangle, dead mess of hair that no matter how much they all tried to clean it and help it get healthy the five months without proper showers and food made his hair practically ruined. He felt bad Andy would have to cut his hair again, yet it would be needed to do.

“Jinxx, I don’t want to take you out of your thoughts, but I think Mao’s chewing on your hair.” CC commented from behind him making his snap out and feel his fur child chewing on his hair as it was a play toy. He laughed and brought her head away from his hair and sat her down in her lap as he pulled his hair back behind his shoulders so she wouldn’t decide to chew on it. Neither he or Andy knew why she liked chewing on his hair, yet it made sense due to the fact when the feathers in the hair was a big trend and Andy had got them in, he put on in his hair for a while and for some reason Mao played with it whenever his hair was her in path, and now did the same with his hair years later.

“I’m getting the guess that she needs food and I think I do to.”

“Good, because Amy and I were about to suggest we cook some food. Possibly, the one food you all always eat when you go out on tour?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific with that.” Ashley said.

“That’s why we want you all to come in the kitchen and help us cook.” Jinxx’s mother told them making them all open their mouth to a small ‘O’ before closing and all nodding in unison before standing up to head to the kitchen, and of course taking the plate of snacks with them so they can eat while making more food to eat. For Jinxx, it mainly caused him to relax more and make his thoughts not rage to much as they do. He couldn’t be more thankful for them being here, especially days like today.

-

“How are you holding up with everything honey?”

“Better than I was before.” He said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. It was just him, his mom, and the cats in the house right now since Ashley and CC went home after he told them to go home to get some rest, and with Amy going out to get his dad from the airport. Jinxx originally wanted to go get him, yet Amy told him she would be able to make it to there and back since she also had to stop at the store which he knew his dad wouldn’t mind taking a detour.

“What do you mean by that, sweetie? I can tell there’s something more to that that you aren’t telling me that you haven’t told me.” His mom said pausing putting away the dishes and turning around to look at him. She always knew what was wrong with her son, and these past five months she had known, along with everyone, that he had been hiding a lot of how he was feeling. He didn’t want to be a burden on them, although she and all of them told he wouldn’t be if he told them what was on his mind. Thankfully he listened and began to tell them what was wrong when asked, or if he broke down, or just needed to vent; however, he was going back to where he was during the first two months and to say it made her worried was an understatement.

He opened his mouth to speak, yet closed it. He was so hesitant to tell her what he was thinking and what was going through his mind. Throughout his entire life he had been able to tell his mom what was on his mind, what was going on with him, anything; and now he felt as if he couldn’t. Jinxx’s knew it was from the fact that after the five months he had pretty much cried so much, telling everyone who he felt, he couldn’t bring himself fully now to tell his own mom how he felt. Especially with what was on his mind.

“Jinxx..”

“I’m scared I’ll never be able to show Andy what I can do.” He lowly spoke fidgeting his fingers together. “The last time he saw me was when he left to go for that walk. We kissed and held each other before he went to go clear his mind and then..that was the last he got to see my face. I never got to tell him what I can do. He’d always get worry at times when he felt hot I was or he’d be amazed by what I can do magically at times. Like the time we had dealt with broken equipment during our tours after Warped when we made it big. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do because there was no we could spend the money to replace the equipment this easily when we had a show in less than 48 hours and we were in Europe at that time, so I easily fixed it and I never told them. Bat wondered what I could do, and I couldn’t tell him so I told him I just fixed it. He didn’t push on though, yet all night I wished I could have told him and now..I don’t even know how I’ll get to show him what I can do. The fact I can control fire, or magic..or..or..”

“Honey breath.” She said coming over seeing him start to hyperventilate and looking on the verge of crying.  She held him close and felt him bury his head in his shoulder reminding her of how he was when he was a child. She felt him shuttering out a breath with a cry and began to run her hand slowly down his back. “Breath, take easy breaths.”

Another shuttered breath left him as he cried. He had been holding this in all day, throughout the whole time they got Andy’s diagnoses. The whole time his mind kept running the thoughts of how he might never get to show Andy what he could do, and it made him so heartbroken. He had been wanting to show Andy for so long what he could do and he wanted to do it this year, yet he didn’t know if he could.

“I want..I wanted to tell him that night when he came home since I tho..I thought it would take his mind off everything.” Jinxx cried. “I don’t even know if I can show him now. He’s always called me magic for being able to do things that are considered out of the ordinary and I’ve wanted to tell him so..so..” His words cut out as a sob came out of his body and his mother wrapped her arms around him tighter into the hug.

“Jinxx, honey, it’ll be alright. It’ll be alright.” She told him planting a kiss on his head. “You two have been through so much since you’ve met, became band mates, best friends, then boyfriends, and even though Andy may not be able to see when you tell him, he’s still going to love you no matter what and be amazing by it. You always said he could feel the heat you give off, right?”

Jinxx sniffled and a light smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, he always said he could feel it. Even when I was sick he still wanted to be near me to help give me warm too since he thought I might be feeling cold from how hot I was. But he was right though, I did get a little cold.”

“You always did get a little cold when you got sick.” His mom said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Beside that point, even if Andy can’t see what you can do, he’ll be able to feel it and you’ll be able to describe it. Didn’t you do that to him before when he broke his nose and had to keep an ice pack over the top of his face to help the swelling so you have to describe a lot to him?”

He nodded and laughed a little at that. He remembered when he broke his nose and how resilient he was to actually going on a small break until his nose could heal, yet they managed and Jinxx did have fun describing things to Andy when he had to deal with the having the ice pack on his face majority of the time, but he just knew now it would be hard and he knew deep down that Andy would feel like a burden. “I did. But mom, he’s going to feel like a burden, and I just..I don’t want him to feel that way. I don’t want him to feel sad for not being able to see it because I’ve seen his expression a lot of the time and he looks so sad. I wish there was something I could do help him.”

Hearing her son’s voice drop low at the end with another sniffle, she pulled him away from her shoulder and put her hand under his chin and looked at him, remembering the days when he was younger when he was learning about his powers and what he could. “Jinxx, honey, you have and will help him so much. You’ve been helping him in the best way possible already making sure he has what he needs, knows what directions items are in, even us, his doctors, you help and make sure he knows where everything, you describe it; Jinxx there is no way he’ll feel bad if he can’t see what you can do when you want to him because he’ll be excited to see it when he can get his sight back.”

“How do you know that he will be?”

“Remember when you told him how you wanted to show him the videos of Orange, Mao, and Crow you took for him when he came back, you got nervous when you saw his face, yet relaxed when he told you he wanted to watch it since he could hear it and knew you would explain it to him. Which you did. And when you need to tell him what you can do, you’ll explain it to himself perfectly and he’ll be ready to see it when his sight comes back because I know the first thing he is going to want to see is you, Jinxx. And that means when you’re ready, you can show him what you can do without a worry he won’t be able to see it.”

Blinking away a few stray tears, Jinxx glanced his eyes up at his mom and smiled lightly before he hugged her. She was completely right. After all, his mom always knew what to say and she had been there to help through things with words of wisdom, help his thoughts calm down, and make his self-doubt go away, and he couldn’t be more thankful to have her as his mother.  “Thank you, mom.”

“You’re welcome honey.” She said as she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before pulling away from the hug and moving strands of his hair out of his face. “Now, let’s get your face cleaned up and do you want to help me put away the dishes and help me make some more peanut butter chocolate fudge for Andy and some cookies so you can take them to him when you go see him next?"

Jinxx nodded. A lot of the time throughout these past 5 months with dealing with everything, cooking helped him a lot, but his favorite time cooking was his mom and Amy, or just one of them. He loved cooking with his mom though, it always made him relaxed and reminded him of his childhood and teenage years. His brother may not have enjoyed cooking so much, yet he sometimes got him to cook and bake with him. Getting up from the chair he was sitting on, he got up and went to sink by his mom so he could wash his face with a paper towel and help her put away the dishes before they made the fudge, cookies, and maybe cooked some food. All he hoped is that he wouldn’t eat all the fudge or cookies so he could still give some for Andy and set aside the rest for them all. He just hoped he could sneak them into the hospital without getting caught when going to see Andy. Since he didn’t need that happening again, although he wasn’t the one who tried to bring Crow in. That was Ashley.

 

\--

A few hours later after greeting his dad and spending time with him, his mom, and Amy, Jinxx was now sitting in his and Andy’s bedroom with the cats laying on the surrounding him as he worked on some guitar riffs with his music notebooks around him. While they haven’t fully worked on the new album in months due to the fact they wanted to make sure Andy was back, and alive, before they could do anything, they all were working on small ideas in small amounts here and there to help through dealing with it. Jinxx, pretty much had wrote down and worked on so many guitar riffs, orchestration parts, and piano pieces when he couldn’t sleep. Him and Jake did small sessions throughout the 5 months, and so far, they both had filled three and half music books of ideas for riffs as well recorded more than hours of material. He couldn’t wait to let Andy hear all of it, along with all the material they all recorded separately for him to hear. Jinxx, especially, couldn’t wait to let Andy hear his orchestration pieces he finally recorded after a few years of Andy telling him to.

One thing he knew was that his boyfriend loved when he played the pieces he wrote for his string instruments. He always encouraged him to record them out and put them onto the computer so he could convert them into iTunes files so they could have them in one place for themselves. He had uploaded hem onto both their phones so they could listen to it, yet more importantly he recently uploaded a ton of the files he converted into iTunes files onto Andy’s phone and when Andy had asked about his phone a few weeks ago, he had brought it to him with more the orchestration pieces put onto it which had made Andy so happy and seeing the smile on his face made Jinxx want to hold him so close and tight. Sadly, he still couldn’t do that since Andy hadn’t been cleared from being a fall warning or too fragile. He hoped he was cleared soon from them, amongst the other issues he had from the past 5 months; yet Jinxx knew it would take a while, even when he came home.

_Whenever he comes home._ Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jinxx put down his guitar and sighed. He hated thinking still of how long Andy might be in the hospital. He knew it was for good reason since he wanted him to get better and cleared to go home, yet with the fact he was so close to home, Jinxx just wanted him back by his side and to see his face throughout the day. Although, the small process he saw his boyfriend making gave him hope he would come home soon, if Andy didn’t rush himself to come home. He didn’t want to relive the rib breaking incident again with Andy. Not the best thing they dealt with.

Looking over at their cats, he smiled and reached over to pet Orange and Crow since they were the closest to him. He smiled at the two cats with how close they were laying and enjoying being petted, Crow rolling over on his back to get his stomach more petted. He laughed at them and leaned over bring them both closer, if he could, yet he stopped when he could hear a familiar song play on his phone letting him know who it was, making him lean over towards where his phoned lay by his pillow and looked at the caller ID in shock and happiness. He couldn’t believe he was calling him, yet it made him so happy.

Sliding the green answer button over on his phone, he put his phone up to ear and smiled, trying not to cry in happiness as he talked. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you calling me?”

“The phone silly.” Andy sarcastically said to him making Jinxx laughed. “I got one of the nurses who comes in to check on me help me call you. I told her to look for the contact name Jinxx with the heart with the stars on it and the violin and she found it.”

Jinxx blushed and smiled. He still always got so warm and full of love inside when he saw Andy’s contact name for him in his phone. It always made him know it was him and sometimes depending on the year and holiday, Andy would add some extra emojis to it, and on his birthday, he added some birthday emojis. Jinxx did the same thing next to the standard emojis, a microphone and bat, he had for Andy’s contact name. It was a cute, subtle thing they did, yet they both loved it a lot.

“How are you doing tonight?”

“Better that I can hear your voice.” Andy replied. “It’s hard to sleep at night a lot at times with nightmares..and being alone, yet the one playlist on my phone you made for me helps. Along with the playlist you made from files you added to iTunes. It’s helped a lot. But I really wanted to hear your voice tonight.”

“Hearing your voice makes my night as well. I miss hearing you talk in your sleep at times.”

“I don’t talk in my sleep.” Andy chuckled.

“You do at times. Or you used to a lot when we were touring in Ashley’s car then the van we had.” Jinxx smiled. “I could sometimes hear you making small noises. You even do it at home, I think you talk about the cats half the time.”

“Of course, I do. Especially when I can feel the on me. It’s one reason why I talk in my sleep to get them off me.”

Jinxx laughed which made Andy start to laugh more. He missed Andy’s laugh so much and he knew Andy missed his laugh as well. “I miss your laugh.”

“I miss your laugh too. I’m so glad I called you and the nurse came in on time for me too. I thought I was going to go crazy again being all alone if I didn’t call you. Being so close to home, makes me want to be there, yet I got to make sure I get better enough to come home.”

The first part of what he heard his boyfriend said made him upset. He felt so bad that Andy had a hard time sleeping along and being in the hospital room without anyone, it made him wish he could be there more for him; however, Andy wanted to make sure he wasn’t in the hospital with him too much. He wanted him to be able to be home and relax without feeling too worried to him. Staying at home did help him worry less, yet it still made the feeling stay. Like now.

“I wish I could be there with you.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t want you to alone.”

“Jinxx,” Andy started. “Honey. I love when you’re here at the hospital me, you have no idea how happy it makes me know you’re there with me, but you need to stay home at times like tonight. I can..I can handle being alone a lot of the times, after all, it was how I was for the past 5 months, yet knowing you’re alright at home and a call away, with people who are our family, make me more calm. I don’t want you being cooped up in the hospital room and hospital like I am for hours on end, because it does get pretty irritating.”

_He’s right, he knows being home is better for me instead of being cooped in the hospital with him. Plus he did know when I was getting irritated of being in the room and been there for too long._ “It does get pretty irritating. Almost like the time when we got stuck in traffic on the bus for a few hours due to road work and we thought we were going to be late?”

Right after he said that he heard him groan making him laugh. _He remembers it pretty well._

“That was so irritating and stressful! I remember we thought we weren’t going to make it to the venue on time, yet then when we finally got through the traffic due to work, it only took thirty minutes and we thought it was an hour.”

“You complained a lot throughout the whole time.” He said with a sarcastic smile making him hear Andy gasp.

“I..I...I did no such thing.”

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head and chuckled. “You did. I remember you complaining, along with pacing bus and worrying. Ashley hit you with a pillow we had on the small couch in the front lounge area. Which then turned into a pillow fight.”

“I do remember the pillow fight.”

That caused Jinxx to roll his eyes again. _Of course, he remembers the pillow fight._

He had no idea how long he was on the phone with him, yet the time they spent was the greatest time ever. He loved having these conversations and even though they couldn’t have with each other, Jinxx felt so happy, that his smile and blush couldn’t leave his face. He could even hear it in Andy’s voice. Being able to hear his voice was such a great thing. It reminded him nights of phone calls they had when they had to spend some nights away during 2011 when Andy broke his ribs, and they had to talk on the phone for the week before he came back on tour; which is still something Jinxx isn’t happy about a year later.

Next to the happiness he could hear in his boyfriend’s voice, he could also hear how tired he was getting. It was always easy to tell with him since his voice got softer, his words would become more spaced, he yawned more, and would constantly shift around which he could hear through the phone. He smiled at that. Whenever he saw his tall, skinny, lanky boyfriend get tired, it made him smile and always tell him to get sleep causing Andy to hide under the blankets silently telling him no making Jinxx nudge him and sometimes start a small tickle fight between the two. A lot times it ended with Andy admitting to being tired by telling him to stop so he could get some sleep, only causing Jinxx to playful hit his shoulder and them calling each other ‘rude’ or ‘meanie’ until Andy fell asleep. It always made him laugh as he laid into bed until he fell asleep.

“You’re tired, aren’t you?”

His question caught Andy off guard since he could hear his words he was going to speak cut off and his voice get super soft when he answered him, “No.”

_Knew that was going to be his answer._ “You are. I can tell when you’re getting tired. I’ve always been able to tell with you. Like you can with me.”

“Fine,” Andy sighed. “I’m getting tired. I don’t want to go to sleep yet. Sleep is not always my best time of night and I rather stay up talking to you; but my nurse also wouldn’t like me falling asleep with my phone in my bed. As I did the one time during the day.”

“You also fell asleep with your sketchbook with you and I had to move it so it couldn’t tangle up with all the wires and tubes.”

“That’s the last thing I need, one of them coming out. My one IV did that at one point. Started to slip out. It’s why I have a lot of tape on my arm to keep it in place.”

_Biersack, I love you but I swear to God._ He mentally pinched the bridge of his nose. Although he was glad he wasn’t being resilient to having the IV’s in his arm, since there have been a few times in the place when he had to go to the hospital and get an IV and he tried taking it off. His boyfriend wasn’t always the brightest when it came to his ideas. “Please don’t remove any of the IV’s. You tried doing that one time when you broke your ribs and took out the one that was to help you not dehydrate.”

“I was also pretty high on painkillers during that time, I thought there was something on me.” Andy chuckled. “You know am I half the time.”

“Yes I do love. Yes I do.” Jinxx chuckled as well smiling. He really enjoyed talking to him tonight. It honestly made all his thoughts from earlier he was having, practically be gone. Hell, he couldn’t remember what even was causing him to be worried; although he had a feeling they would come back to him at some point. After all that’s what a lot of his thoughts were doing the past 5 months and weeks since Andy came back. He’d forget then they come back.

Not hearing any sound on Andy’s end for a while, Jinxx got a slight feeling the singer had started to slowly fallen asleep on the phone, not the first time he’s done that. Or anyone of them. “Hey, you still awake?”

“Yeah.” A soft, tired voice answered back to him, answering his question that Andy was pretty much half asleep.

“No, you’re slowly falling asleep and woke up to my voice.”

“Yeah.”

_You’re adorable Bat._ “Would it be okay if I let you go so you can get some sleep and so that way when your nurse comes in to check on you soon, you can give her your phone so she can put it on the table next to your bed.”

“Sure, but I don’t want to stop talking with you.”

“You want to stay on here talking until you fall asleep and I hang up?”

“Can we?”

Smiling at the sudden perkiness of Andy’s tired smile, Jinxx felt himself want to cry a little. He was so happy to be able to do this again, and especially to make Andy happy. That’s all he cared about, was making Andy happy. “We one hundred percent can stay up talking until you fall asleep and I hang up.”

Hearing a small celebration on Andy’s end, Jinxx smiled more his mouth started to hurt and felt a stray tear of happiness come out of his eye making him brush it away. Hearing Andy celebrate being able to talk to him to he went to sleep was one thing Jinxx was so glad he got to hear because he really thought this would never happen.

“Hey Jinxx,”

“Yes Andy?”

“I love you, and thank you for tonight.” 

“I love you too Andy, and you’re welcome love.”


End file.
